Inevitable
by tokiwashojo
Summary: The final battle against Voldemort is at hand. While two boys are beng trained to face this resurfaced terror. A tale of friendship and adventure. And in the midst of it all, a love begins to blossom. DracoHarry slash.
1. prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, its characters, spells, etc, is not mine. But the plot of this fic is.  
  
Hehe^^  
  
Author's note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please inform me if there are any minor or major mistakes within it. R&r's are greatly appreciated. Oh and this will be a slash fic eventually. So anyone who can't handle Draco and Harry together, don't flame me, just leave  
  
Harry adjusted his glasses and closed the book he was reading. He looked at his wristwatch and sighed with a thought in his head, 'He's late again.'  
  
"Getting impatient Harry?"  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived looked up as he heard the very familiar voice, a genuine smile gracing his lips. "Sirius!" he exclaimed, rising to his feet and embracing his godfather.  
  
"Nice to see you too Harry," said Sirius, also with a smile on his face and ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
Sirius took the liberty of sitting on one of the chairs present in his godson's room as his eyes scanned Harry's room. "I trust that these Muggles are treating you well?"  
  
"Better than before I guess," replied Harry, sitting on his bed. Then, changing the subject, he asked, "You really Apparated here?"  
  
"You wouldn't want the Muggles around here pointing and screaming at a robed figure riding either a broomstick or a creature in the evening sky, would you?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded his head vigorously. "I'm sorry, but I was kinda doubting that you would really show up here, assuming that those people going after you might be able to track you down if you Apparated."  
  
"They might be able to Harry," replied Sirius. "That's why I won't be able to stay here long."  
  
"I understand that Sirius. Beside you said in your letter that you'll come here to give a very important warning."  
  
"Yes Harry. It comes as no surprise to you that Voldemort has been steadily rising to power ever since your fourth year at Hogwarts ended. And, since this is already your sixth year at Hogwarts, I fear that he might decide to hunt you down this year and end this once and for all. Two years might just be more than enough time for him to regain his strength."  
  
"I think I've meddled in his plans ever since I was a baby," Harry replied wearily. "But I think I am more than ready to face him this year. This has gone on for too long and a lot of people have suffered because he was allowed to live."  
  
Sirius was amazed to hear his godson speak this way. Although Harry was able to survive Voldemort on more occasions than one, he thought that Harry might be a little bit fearful of the dark lord's power. But it seemed as though his godson had more luck than any wizard alive.  
  
And these experiences, LUCKY experiences at that, had somehow made Harry stronger, definitely stronger and braver than Sirius could have imagined him to ever become before leaving the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
But, being brave also had its consequences. Harry is a Gryffindor, possessing traits that his late parents also possessed. And, like the Marauders, Hermione and Ron would never leave him to face danger all by himself. They would go in and face danger without permission or supervision from older and more powerful wizards. And it was this that worried Sirius a whole lot.  
  
Harry noticed the faraway look on Sirius' face. He always had that look when he was worried or thinking about something. And since the topic was about Voldemort hunting him down in school, he could very well guess what was going on inside his godfather's head right now.  
  
So he smiled up at him and said calmly, "Don't worry, I won't go into any danger without informing Prof. Dumbledore first."  
  
That seemed to calm his godfather down. "I think I've stayed here long enough Harry," he finally said, standing up and pulling out his wand from his robe.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Harry asked, his disappointed face poorly masked. "When will I see you again?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry, but I must leave for security reasons, both yours and mine." He then ruffled Harry's already ruffled hair, "Don't worry. We might meet again, sooner than you think."  
  
And with that, he Disapparated, leaving Harry alone once again. 


	2. The Meeting in Diagon Alley

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, its characters, spells, etc, is not mine. But the plot of this fic is.  
  
Hehe^^  
  
Author's note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please inform me if there are any minor or major mistakes within it. R&r's are greatly appreciated. Oh and this will be a slash fic eventually. So anyone who can't handle Draco and Harry together, don't flame me, just leave  
  
And, they will get together eventually, I just thought that it would be better if they both started out as friends first then eventually turn into lovers, hehe^^.  
  
Oh and if some parts aren't clear, they will be cleared in the next chapters Don't worry ^^  
THE MEETING IN DIAGON ALLEY  
Early the next morning, Harry tucked his wand, list for his school materials and his key to his parents' vault at Gringotts, safely in his robe. Then, taking a small pouch of floo powder from his desk drawer, he left his room and descended to stairs.  
  
"Good morning Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley," he greeted them monotonously.  
  
Although it wasn't needed; because they didn't even look up at him or acknowledged his presence in the dining room.  
  
He didn't even bother with breakfast since his aunt seemed to have prepared just enough breakfast for three people. Not that he cared anyway.  
  
"In case you were wondering, I'll just be off to buy my school things."  
  
It was common knowledge that the Dursleys hated magic, so much so that even uttering the word "magic" was taboo in their home. But they also loved to keep a good public appearance. That is why they finally allowed Harry to travel by means of floo powder, and consequently allowed the Ministry to add their fireplace to the floo network, therefore allowing wizards to use floo powder to access and/or leave via their fireplace.  
  
They hated it, yes. But it was better to risk that being seen by their neighbors than to risk having them see a magical flying "thing" pick Harry up from their doorstep. Not that it was so much of a risk, what with all the curtains drawn down so that no one would be able to take a peek through the windows.  
  
After uncle Vernon waved a dismissive hand, eyes never leaving the newspaper he was reading, Harry decided that it was time to leave.  
  
So, taking a pinch of floo power from the pouch, he stepped into the fireplace. He threw the powder into the flames and shouted "Diagon Alley!"  
  
The green flame then instantly transported him to his destination.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, Harry had already to Gringotts and back, and bought all of his books and everything he needed for his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Everything he bought was all kept inside a small bag. It was small and convenient and had been charmed to allow more things to be kept within it than what was possible. It was a birthday gift from someone during his past birthday. And it was very convenient to have it around.  
  
As he exited the final store, he caught sight of something in the crowd.  
  
RED hair.  
  
And there were four of them!  
  
Harry was more than sure that it was Ron, along with Ginny and their parents. So he quickened his pace to meet up with them. Probably also there to buys some last minute school materials.  
  
But before he could even get close, a voice stopped him.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy leaning on the wall casually. Deep green met pure silver, hostility aflame within those depths.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Draco cocked his head to the right, indicating a door. "Getting ready for another year of humiliation at Hogwarts, Potter?" He spat the name "Potter" as though it had venom laced around it.  
  
"I highly doubt that Malfoy," Harry replied, with equal venom.  
  
Draco smirked, "Just remember Potter, that friends like yours : Mudbloods, Weasleys, and all those sorry excuses for wizards and witches, they will all bring you down."  
  
"Take that back Malfoy!" Harry could barely keep himself from screaming, but his voice seethed with anger and annoyance.  
  
"Make me," the blond Slytherin dared, entering the door he had been pointing at earlier.  
  
"Damn you," Harry cursed under his breath. He pulled the door open, followed his nemesis inside and then slammed it shut.  
  
Harry was angry and was going to challenge Draco for insulting his friends.  
  
This is what the bystanders outside saw. An angry Harry and a very, very proud Draco.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Harry looked at Draco. The latter already had his wand out and the said wand was already pointed at his direction. But Harry didn't even flinch a bit.  
  
Draco gave his wand a little flick and whispered a barely audible spell directed at the door behind Harry.  
  
Harry didn't even look at what Draco had done to the door. Instead, he raised a brow and asked "What about the silencing spell?"  
  
"Are you doubting me Harry?" Draco asked, in mock surprise, the hostility from before completely gone from his voice.  
  
When he saw that Harry wasn't going to buy any of his act, he finally said, "Well, I already put up a barrier even before we both entered. All they can hear from the outside is us insulting one another. There, satisfied?"  
  
Harry smiled, a genuine smile. "I should have known you would be taking precautions. I almost forgot how cautious you really are."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Draco replied, giving Harry a playful punch on the shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway? Last minute shopping?"  
  
"I just finished buying my school materials. I had too much to do over the summer that I could barely squeeze buying school stuff into my schedule. Lucky you, because at least, your parents could buy your stuff for you. So any news?"  
  
"Why must you be so straight to business, my friend?" Draco groaned. "Can't we spend some more time alone just talking about "stuff" like close friends naturally do?"  
  
"I would if I could," Harry said sadly. "I know barely anyone here at Diagon Alley would care if we were here cursing each other until god knows when. But I just saw Ron's family going in the other direction. And I trust that your spell is convincing. And if that is the case, the Weasleys will probably rush here immediately."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that...," Draco admitted. "Anyway, take this and read it later," he said, handing a rolled up parchment to Harry. "I believe Prof. Dumbledore already has a remedy for our very tight schedule," he added, giving Harry a wink. "Come on, you'd better go out first."  
  
"Okay, thanks. See you at school Draco, I really doubt we'll be able to talk on the train."  
  
"I know, see you too Harry."  
  
With a nod, and the parchment carefully kept in his robe, Harry left the room and went out, once again, into Diagon Alley.  
  
Since they weren't inside for a long time, they weren't able to attract a lot of attention. And Harry was thankful for that. He didn't want to have Ron running up to him at this time asking too many questions about his supposed "fight" with Draco. Since he had no idea what sort of things the people outside heard, after all it was Draco who cast the spell, not him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Harry sorted out his books and fixed them all up. He had also finished checking the portkey that he would be using to get onto platform nine and three quarters. Tomorrow would be the day that he got back to Hogwarts, the best place in the entire world and the only true home for Harry.  
  
He was so excited that he could barely sleep, so he took out the parchment Draco had given him earlier. He had been so wrapped up about fixing his things and getting everything ready that he nearly forgot about reading it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I'm cannot help but be pleased at your remarkable performance and tremendous improvement, as well as Mr. Malfoy's. But I can clearly see that having a schedule the same as last year will take its toll on both of you. I will talk to both of you when you reach Hogwarts. Just expect that there will be a lot of changes for you and Mr.Malfoy, GOOD changes.  
  
PS: you and Mr. Malfoy may use magic anywhere and anytime you want. You two are now also authorized to go through the school grounds anytime of the day or year. But I think you'd better wait for a more thorough explanation after you arrive at Hogwarts before actually "exercising" your new authority. But I can't stop you, now could I?  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry smiled. This is going to be the best year ever. 


	3. Changes

Chapter two  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, its characters, spells, etc, is not mine. But the plot of this fic is.  
  
Hehe^^  
  
Author's note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please inform me if there are any minor or major mistakes within it. R&r's are greatly appreciated. Oh and this will be a slash fic eventually. So anyone who can't handle Draco and Harry together, don't flame me, just leave  
  
And, they will get together eventually, I just thought that it would be better if they both started out as friends first then eventually turn into lovers, hehe^^.  
  
Oh and if some parts aren't clear, they will be cleared in the next chapters Don't worry ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ' '= thoughts  
  
= written  
  
( )= notes, additional info ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHANGES  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Early the next morning, Harry didn't even bother bidding the Dursleys farewell.  
  
'Let them wonder how I left,' Harry thought with a small smile. 'Or let them worry if some neighbor saw me leave using "magical ways" aside from floo. That will give them something to worry and think about for an entire month or more.'  
  
Checking that he had all his things with him, and all were in touching distance, he touched the portkey.  
  
A split second later, he found himself on the platform, with the Hogwarts Express right in front of him. No one was on the platform yet. He was too early, not that he cared though.  
  
As soon as he saw that all his luggage was safely hauled into the train, Harry looked for an empty compartment, which was not hard since he is the first one there, and went in.  
  
He looked at his watch; it would take another hour until most of the Hogwarts student populace would arrive and about another hour after that until the train would leave.  
  
It was boring to wait. But anything else was better than the Dursleys. Well, except for Voldemort, that is.  
  
Harry heaved a deep sigh and finally pulled out a roll of parchment from his robe, as well as a quill. But these were no ordinary parchment and quill.  
  
Both had been charmed. The quill would never need ink, yet it would always write. And the parchment, well, this particularly extravagant piece of parchment, what with lion and tiny, almost inconspicuous snake designs bordering it so that it would not get misplaced among the other parchments, was Harry's connection to Draco.  
  
He wrote, Hey Drac, train's deserted. There's no one here.  
  
After Harry wrote the last word, the words disappeared, sinking into the parchment. It was very similar to Tom Riddle's diary.  
  
A few seconds later, Draco's intricately scribbled handwriting appeared. My, my, you're up early. You excited?  
  
Once Harry's quill came into contact with the parchment, Draco's words disappeared. Of course, after that letter we received, who wouldn't be?  
  
Yeah, me too. Harry could almost imagine Draco smiling, as he was writing this.  
  
Are you coming over already?  
  
Yup, just wait. My dad's already calling for me, I think he just finished fixing up the portkey. See you there. =)  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. A smiley face. Where on earth did Draco learn about that? Then, he absent mindedly rubbed his thumb over the words Draco had written, automatically erasing them from the parchment.  
  
Ron and Hermione won't be here for another hour, so he and Draco could probably talk privately for an hour, at most.  
  
Since he was already "authorized" to use magic anywhere and anytime, it wouldn't hurt to use it at this time.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and put a simple spell on the train, so that he would sense if anyone comes in and would also know who it was who entered. Therefore warning him and Draco if ever some of their housemates were already there, and lessening the risks of being found out by people who shouldn't.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and laid his head on the soft cushions of the chair. He would know when Draco arrived.  
  
A few seconds later, he sensed Draco's presence enter the train. And a few more seconds later, Draco entered the compartment and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Slept in on me?" Draco asked, jokingly.  
  
"Just had to close my eyes Draco," Harry said, opening his eyes and smiling up at his friend. "Where's your dad?"  
  
"He already left," Draco replied. "We just can't risk having him talk to you. Who knows, there might be Death Eaters spying on him."  
  
"I know," Harry replied.  
  
"And, speaking of risks..." Draco took out his wand and whispered another spell.  
  
"Locked the door?" Harry asked.  
  
"Locked and protected," Draco replied, keeping his wand. "I know you put a spell on the train entrance, but I just can't help being precautious."  
  
Harry gave a small chuckle and Draco mock glared at him. "What is it now Mr. Potter?" he asked, with mock hostility.  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Malfoy," he replied, a big smile on his face.  
  
"So," Draco said, changing the subject. "How was your summer Harry?"  
  
"Better than all of my other summers combined," Harry replied. "I was able to go to Ron's place a few times during summer, I receive mail more often than before, and of course," Harry indicated the parchment, "I get to talk to you everyday. What about your summer?"  
  
"Never better," Draco replied coolly. "For basically the same reason as yours. I've never really had real friends my whole life. Oh sure, I have friends, but those "friends" of mine would do anything, mind you, anything to get me, my father and mother out of the way so that their families could have a higher position in the Death Eater ranks. You're my 1st real friend Harry. And my parents are very happy that I have finally found a friend I could really count on."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. "Well, I have friends I can really count on. But none of whom I can really relate with when it comes to magic."  
  
"Yeah, I guess in the whole student population at Hogwarts only the two of us could really duel on the same level." He looked at Harry and smiled, "You're a Gryffindor, what do you expect? Of course you have friends you can trust your life with. Slytherins aren't very good company if you aren't THAT evil or in league with the dark lord."  
  
"I know," Harry said, sadly. He knew what Draco had to go through with the Slytherins, and he could not help but extend his feelings to his friend.  
  
Draco felt Harry's sadness, so he decided to lighten the mood. He leaned closer to Harry, eyes twinkling with mischief, and said in a hushed tone, "Now that Dumbledore's given us complete access to the school grounds anytime and the permission to use magic anytime, anywhere, what do you plan to do with this new "authority" given to us?"  
  
Harry smiled. This would be a really fun year.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Draco spent the next hour planning some "friendly" mischief that would make Fred and George proud. But most of the hexes they planned to use were all safe, simple and easily reversible.  
  
Both boys talked and laughed at each others jokes and ideas like they've never laughed before.  
  
But soon, some of their friends and housemates began to arrive. So, as much as they loved each others company and would rather talk the whole way to Hogwarts, they had to separate.  
  
And, as much as they hated it, from that time on until they reach the safety of Dumbledore's office, they have to, once again put up the old façade of being age old enemies.  
  
It was a good thing that Draco left, because a few minutes after he did, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.  
  
"Hi Harry!"  
  
"Harry! How was your summer?"  
  
Harry turned away from the window and flashed both Ron and Hermione his most genuine smile. "Hi Ron, Hermione. My summer? Fine, I guess. You guys never stopped mailing me that I felt like we were never apart, even during the summer holidays."  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down on the chairs opposite Harry's and were both smiling, obviously very happy and proud that they were able to at least help Harry survive a summer with the Dursleys, even a little bit.  
  
Suddenly, Harry noticed something. "Hey Ron, where's Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, she's with some friends in another compartment," Ron replied. "I guess she's already gotten over her crush on you. Which is a good thing I guess."  
  
"It is," Harry confirmed. "I love Ginny like a little sister. And I'm happy that she can already accept that."  
  
"Boys," Hermione suddenly interrupted. "Have you done your Potions essay yet?"  
  
Ron's face colored as he replied, "Barely wrote 2 feet of parchment. I can't imagine how anyone could make at least five feet."  
  
"You could say that," Hermione agreed, surprising both boys. Hermione's never had any problem with assignments before. This is the 1st time she actually admitted that an assignment was hard. "I barely made four feet. How about you Harry?"  
  
".Um...."  
  
"How long is your essay?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"Seven feet."  
  
"What?!" both Ron and Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not answering any questions," Harry declared, afraid he might give away unnecessary information to his friends. Of course, he and Draco talked about their assignments for almost the whole half of summer. But there was still another reason. And he had no plans of telling Ron or Hermione about either reasons, no plans at all.  
  
Hermione wanted to ask more questions, but she recognized the look on Harry's face. She knew he won't tell her anything more, so she didn't press on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts without any sort of encounter between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.  
  
But, when Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Great Hall, they found their way blocked by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, get out of the way Malfoy," he said in a very irritated voice.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do Potter?" Draco sneered and directed his insults at Ron. "You know, your robes are getting shabbier every year. Someday I might hear news that one of your siblings is working with house elves just to have food to eat, or worse, I might hear news about the "Great Weasley Family" begging for food out on a cold and almost deserted Muggle street."  
  
"You take that back Malfoy!"  
  
"Make me, Weasley."  
  
Harry groaned inwardly. Draco was a great friend, but he was a damn great actor too, and he could be such a pain in the ass if he wanted to.  
  
They were barely even up the stairs of Hogwarts yet, but they had already started a commotion which would be the cause of detentions or worse. And, when there was commotion, there would be very curious bystanders. In this case, most of the Gryffindors, Slytherins and even a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were crowding around them, trying to see the "action".  
  
Ron was too angry to say a word, but his face was slowly turning into crimson as his anger voltage began rising.  
  
Draco used this silence to his advantage. "Scared Weasley?" he taunted. "Going to hide behind Potter again, are you? Be a man!" Then he backed down and Harry thought his acting was over, but Draco wasn't done, he wasn't a Malfoy for nothing. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You can't face me like a man, because you're a WEASEL!" Then Draco and the rest of his Slytherin pals laughed like crazy.  
  
That was it. Harry could almost hear Ron's anger meter pop. Even Hermione had no words to say at the insults Draco was throwing at Ron, it was certainly worse than his usual.  
  
"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" Ron all but screamed at the still laughing Slytherin. He began advancing on the blond to beat him with his bare hands. But Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ron looked back at him, confusion clearly etched on his face. Harry just shook his head. "Relax Ron, there is no reason for us to get into trouble because of a Slytherin."  
  
"Oooohhhh," drawled Draco, pouting but still had that evil gleam in his eye. "Potter's afraid of getting into trouble. Since when has a Gryffindor ever been afraid?"  
  
"I believe that is enough from you Mr. Malfoy," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Professor Lupin?!" most of the students gasped, most of them in fear. Because it was public knowledge that the sandy-brown haired professor turned into a werewolf whenever there is a full moon. But some of them, loved his presence and were just very surprised at seeing him back here at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yup, it's me," he assured them. "Now, will all of you please make your way into the Great Hall, peacefully" he had directed that last word to Draco and his gang.  
  
It was a momentary cease-fire, though it wasn't a peaceful one. Because all through out the rest of the night, Ron was shooting Draco looks that could kill a mountain troll and Draco sneered at him from across the hall, unfazed.  
  
Soon Dumbledore started giving his start-of-term speech and announced that Remus Lupin would be their DADA teacher once again, since the position was vacant. And he declared that the professor was safe because Snape had already made a stronger potion for Remus' transformations.  
  
After that and the Sorting Ceremony, the feast began.  
  
When, they were almost done with their food, Prof. McGonagall came up to Harry and said, "Prof. Dumbledore would like to talk to you in his office after the feast."  
  
So, after the feast, Harry told Hermione and the others that he had to go and leave for Dumbledore's office. They were curious of the reasons, but Harry just shrugged at them, claiming that he had no idea why he was summoned, although deep inside he did know.  
  
So, he made his way to the professor's office after saying the password to the stone gargoyle.  
  
Once he was upstairs, he realized that Draco was already there waiting for him, along with the professor.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore," he greeted.  
  
"Hello Harry, take a seat."  
  
Harry took his seat opposite Draco's and could clearly see that the blonde's eyes were clouded for some reason.  
  
He could not help but worry. "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
Draco looked up at him and asked softly, "You're not angry at me?"  
  
And then, Harry realized what was bothering Draco so much. He leaned back on his chair and smiled at the Slytherin. "If you're worrying about the earlier incident involving Ron, well, I'm not angry. He is though, but I'm not."  
  
"You're really not angry?"  
  
"I'm not," Harry confirmed, and that calmed Draco down.  
  
"Now that you two boys are settled," Dumbledore interrupted. "I think that it is time for us to talk about the business at hand. I requested Remus to resume teaching here because he is one of the most capable wizards that I know of. So I can trust that we can tighten up our school's security a bit, aside from the usual wards we put around the castle."  
  
"Speaking of wards professor, I fear that Harry and I haven't checked the wards we set up around the castle since we left for the summer holidays," Draco said.  
  
The old wizard waved a dismissing hand. "Do not worry Draco. I have checked them thoroughly and they are holding up quite well, I must say. Now, what I am worried the most is your training. Both yours and Harry's."  
  
This got the attention of both boys and both leaned closer to listen more attentively.  
  
"As you can remember from your experience last year, you two made remarkably well in your academics as well as in your personal training with me. But, I can clearly see that through those fine performances, you two are under very heavy pressure."  
  
"Not entirely professor," Harry said. "Not to sound too proud sir, but all of our exams include only the most basic of magic. Magic that Draco and I can easily perform even without wands. I seriously doubt that we would have a very hard time."  
  
"Ah, but you forget about the assignments your teachers always give you every after class, Harry. And most of your exams collide with your training schedule. Well, I have decided that since you two have already mastered more than what is necessary in the Hogwarts curriculum, both of you will be given freedom to sit in or cut class if you wish. But if you do cut class, the only reason is to train, is that clear? I do not want you two wasting precious time."  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"Okay, you may leave."  
  
And, as both boys were about to leave the room, he added, "There is a room on the third floor corridor that will be off limits to everyone except to the two of you. It's concealed in the wall. But it will open once you touch it. You can go there anytime you want. Oh, and if you don't want to rouse any suspicion, better use that invisibility charm I taught you last year. And, if someone gets too nosy, a simple memory charm will be able to get them off your tail," he added, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Both boys gave a curt nod and exited the room.  
  
As soon as they were outside, both boys Apparated to the third floor corridor. Most of the students were already in their House common rooms, so there wasn't anyone on the third floor.  
  
Not speaking a word at all, they looked at the huge blank wall before them and both boys touched it. Almost at once, the wall opened up to reveal a passageway.  
  
Still in silence, both boys entered it. And, well, needless to say, it took their breath away.  
  
The passageway disappeared once again and both boys finally found their voices.  
  
"Is this really happening Harry?" asked an incredulous Draco as both of them dropped on the soft cushions of the couch in the center of the living room. "1st it was the personal training last year, then the permission to use magic, then the unlimited access to the whole school ground, then we can cut class, and now we have a whole room all to ourselves?!"  
  
"Not to mention that he actually gave us permission to cast spells on out fellow students," added Harry, also incredulous.  
  
Draco shook his head, trying to clear it. "And look at this room Harry, I can barely call this a room, and it almost rivals that of my own home."  
  
True enough, the room extravagantly set up. There was a very comfortable couch on the center of the living room. And in front of it is a fireplace, the fire positively there because of a charm. Above the fireplace was a giant painting of a lion and a snake, peaceful and showing no hostility to the other. It looked like a House common room, except that unlike the common room, only both boys were allowed here.  
  
"That's how Slytherins and Gryffindors should act with each other," Harry said softly, indicating the painting.  
  
Draco nodded and then both boys took to the task of exploring their new little "home".  
  
There were two bedrooms on both sides of the living room, one was in red (had red cushions, red linens, etc, you get the picture^^) and the other was in green(had green linens, etc). Obviously, one was for Draco and the other was for Harry. Both rooms had their own bathrooms. Both rooms also had access to three other rooms, the library or the study room, the dining room and the "dueling room" as they had so nicely named it. The third room was a very big and barely had any furniture in it. Obviously, Prof. Dumbledore put it there for both boys' training usage, it was well warded so that it would hold even after being bombarded with hundreds of spells and curses and nobody from the outside will be able to sense any magical activity within that particular room.  
  
"Are you still going back to your Common Room?" Draco asked Harry, after they had finished touring the place.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. What about you?"  
  
"Nope," Draco replied. "Okay then. Goodnight?"  
  
"Goodnight. Let's do some more exploring tomorrow. I'm too tired to move."  
  
"No complaints here," Draco said.  
  
And with that, both boys disappeared into his own bedroom and effortlessly Apparated their things into their new and more comfortable bedrooms.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's note  
  
What do you think? Please review this and tell me what you think about it. The plot is not yet presented in its entirety and there are still a few other "holes" I have to fill in about Harry and Draco's friendship during the next few chapters. The more review I get, the more I will write, so if you want to see this finished, you know what to do ^^.  
  
And a thousand thanks to those who reviewed. I love you guys ^^ 


	4. The First Day

Chapter 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, its characters, spells, etc, is not mine. But the plot of this fic is.  
  
Hehe^^  
  
Author's note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please inform me if there are any minor or major mistakes within it. R&r's are greatly appreciated. Oh and this will be a slash fic eventually. So anyone who can't handle Draco and Harry together, don't flame me, just leave  
  
To those who will flame me to criticize some grammatical mistakes or something of that nature, then those flames are as welcome as reviews are.  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated ^^, they give me the confidence to continue what I started.  
  
And, they will get together eventually, I just thought that it would be better if they both started out as friends first then eventually turn into lovers, hehe^^.  
  
Oh and if some parts aren't clear, they will be cleared in the next chapters Don't worry ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^ ^= telepathy  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE FIRST DAY  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry opened his eyes and reached out for his glasses on the bedside table. He yawned and stretched his limbs before putting his glasses on.  
  
"You're putting those on again?"  
  
Harry turned to look at the doorway of his bedroom. And, sure enough, Draco was standing there with a big smile on his face. He hadn't showered yet, Harry realized. 'He just woke up too, I guess,' Harry thought.  
  
"Putting what on again?" he asked the blonde Slytherin.  
  
Draco sighed and shook his head as he entered Harry's bedroom. "You're hopeless," he declared as he sat down on Harry's bed. "We already have Dumbledore's permission to use magic anytime and anywhere. Why then, would you still need that?" he asked, pointing at the pair of glasses Harry was wearing.  
  
"But, if someone else sees me..."  
  
"That could be remedied," Draco cut in. "Besides you look better without those on."  
  
"Alright," Harry said. "I'll put them on when we go on our normal schedule, which means classes and everything with our own houses. But I don't put it on whenever there aren't any other students with us. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Draco seemed to think for a moment, considering. Then, he said, "Okay then. But promise to put that horrid thing away when we're not with the other students."  
  
Harry smiled. "You and your tremendous fashion sense."  
  
"At least I HAVE fashion sense," Draco shot back, playfully. "Look Harry, it's almost time for breakfast. Why don't we fix up and go join everyone else?"  
  
Harry looked at him curiously, "You sure you want to go down there already"  
  
"With the Slytherins?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"We were summoned by Dumbledore to his office last night, then we didn't go back to our common rooms. Your friends would be more than worried about you now. And mine would be very, very delighted to ask me what happened in Dumbledore's office last night."  
  
"I forgot about that!" Harry exclaimed. "How could we explain this?"  
  
"Well, the problem is mainly with the Gryffindors. Slytherins are evil, but being evil does not mean that they are very smart. Your housemates may not be as clever as the book-hugging Ravenclaws, but they're not stupid either. We have to think of a very good excuse."  
  
Harry thought for a moment, then, looking hopeful, he said, "I could always tell Ron that we got detention for what happened earlier and we got our punishment last night. And that punishment would be cleaning up the whole third floor corridor, and that we became tired to even go back to our own dormitories. And let's just say that the reason why we're late for breakfast is because we had to sneak back up to our rooms and bathe while no one's around."  
  
"Yes, and I could complain about Dumbledore being too stupid to realize that it was Ron I was quarreling with and not you. But it was you who got detention instead," Draco added.  
  
"That sounds like the Draco Malfoy they know," Harry agreed. "Come on, let's get going."  
  
Harry, took whatever he needed for the day and with a simple snap of his fingers, sent the rest of his things back to the room he shared with the other Gryffindors.  
  
Draco hurried back to his room and did the same to his stuff.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry looked at Draco, "You ready?"  
  
They were already standing in front of the doors of the Great Hall. They were friends, but once they entered, it would be back to the façade again.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and nodded, "More than ever." He took a deep breath and shouted angrily, "This is all your fault Potter!"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Harry muttered as he pushed the doors open.  
  
Draco's yelling had the desired effect. Every conversation within the room halted as the students' and teachers' attention were drawn towards two obviously fighting boys who just entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Wait till my father hears of this," Draco muttered as he approached the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry just shook his head and made his way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
The whole room was engulfed in silence. But as Harry took his usual seat on the Gryffindor table, and Draco took his seat on the Slytherin table, everyone finally got over their shock.  
  
And for Harry, when his friends get over their shock, it only meant one thing - a heavy bombardment of questions.  
  
"Harry! Where've you been?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Harry, where were you last night?!" Ron asked at the same time. "What happened?"  
  
"Calm down guys," Harry said. He took a drink from his pumpkin juice and started with the little white lie he and Draco formulated earlier that day. "Well you see, Prof. Dumbledore talked with me and Malfoy last night. And he gave us detention because of the earlier incident upon our arrival at Hogwarts."  
  
"Detention?!" Ron asked, very surprised. "But why you? I should have been the one who got the detention. Or on second thought, it should only be Malfoy because he started everything."  
  
"Well," Harry continued. "I really had no idea why he decided to put me through detention as well. And our detention was the worse one yet. He told us to clean up the whole third floor corridor without magic."  
  
Hermione's hands shot up to her mouth, stifling a gasp. She looked horrified at this, "He wouldn't!"  
  
"He did," Harry said, voice grave.  
  
"But I can't help but imagine Malfoy's face during detention. Imagine, a spoiled little brat doing work without magic?"  
  
"You can't imagine his ranting Ron," Harry added. "He kept on complaining and complaining and complaining. He complained so much that we barely finished cleaning up. But eventually we did. Although, after we finished, we were both too tired to go back to our dormitories."  
  
"You fell asleep in the third floor corridor?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So that's why you weren't in our room last night," Ron said, relieved. "But didn't Filch and his cat catch you there?"  
  
Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "He saw us there, scrubbing the floors, three times. Maybe he didn't bother to check up on us afterwards anymore. I can't imagine anyone making rounds in the school grounds more than three times. Even Filch must have his limit."  
  
"So you're okay now?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded and both his friends silenced, giving him time to eat breakfast in peace.  
  
Harry could barely suppress a grin from spreading across his features. They actually bought it.  
  
^ How're the Gryffindors taking it? ^  
  
Harry nearly sputtered on his pumpkin juice. It was a good thing that Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindors weren't paying that much attention to him or else it would have made them bombard Harry with a lot of questions again.  
  
^ Draco! Stop that. ^  
  
^ You're still not used to telepathy Harry? Well I'm really sorry for surprising you. ^  
  
^ Don't worry about it; the others didn't notice my surprise so there's no harm done. And, answering your earlier question, it worked like a charm. I can't believe that even Hermione didn't question it at all. How about you? ^  
  
^I already told you before, Slytherins aren't exactly the smartest people on this planet. ^  
  
^ Except for one, ^ Harry corrected.  
  
^Yup, except for one, ^ Draco agreed. ^ After breakfast, we have Potions together right? ^  
  
Harry thought for a while, he didn't really check their schedule earlier. So he turned to the one person who surely checked their class schedule the night before. "Hermione, what class do we have after breakfast?"  
  
Hermione was about to reprimand Harry for not checking their schedule beforehand, but she remembered how Harry spent the entire night in detention, so she simply answered the question. "Well, we have Potions first thing this morning, and with the Slytherins no less."  
  
"Ugh, with the Slytherins? But thanks for reminding me Hermione," said Harry.  
  
^Yup, we do have Potions together, after breakfast. How'd you know that? Were you still able to read our class schedules last night? ^  
  
^ Just scanned it, so I can't remember most of them, ^ Draco admitted. ^ See you later? ^  
  
^ Yeah, see you later. ^  
  
Harry looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stand up to leave the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Snape was seated behind his desk when the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the classroom.  
  
He simply observed them from his desk, watching them file in, speaking in hushed tones and whispered words. But when the last student settled down and the door to the classroom was shut close, he stood up and addressed the class, "Submit your summer essays. Put them all on my desk, now."  
  
After all the essays were submitted, he looked at them again, eyes calculating and unreadable. "This is already your sixth year here at Hogwarts," he said slowly. "And I expect to see better results from those of you who nearly failed miserably last year."  
  
His eyes swept over the Gryffindors then finally settled on Harry. "I hope that some students who were in danger of failing last year will at least try to pass this subject."  
  
The he looked at the whole class again. "I will already tell you what your 1st assignment of the term is. You will create a potion of your own choosing, make a complete written report on it and then show me the potion. You may submit it on or before September 20."  
  
Collective gasps could be heard from the students, but eventually silenced when Snape's eyes landed on them.  
  
When everyone quieted down, he continued, "There will be no double assignments. That means, if there is someone who submitted the same assignment as you, only earlier, then you must settle for another one. Most of the materials you will need are here in the classroom. But to those that aren't, you must go look for them on your own. There are cauldrons behind me, and you will be working with these. They are not your usual cauldrons, because there is a spell on them that will tell me if it was really you who did your assignment. AND the potions have to work. If they don't, you will receive a failing grade. Any questions?"  
  
No one dared raise a hand.  
  
"Good, now on to our lessons..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe it!" Hermione screamed, as they were making their way out of their Potions classroom. "September 20? That's barely three weeks away!"  
  
"You don't have any problems," said Ron somberly. "You know a lot about potions and can easily start on one. I don't even know where to start!"  
  
"Calm down guys, we'll be able to think of something."  
  
"How can you be so relaxed Harry?" an incredulous Ron asked. "You had remarkable grades in all subjects except Potions last year!"  
  
"I know that Ron," Harry replied, calmly. "But we can always pull through. Don't worry." He pulled out his schedule from his Potions book and checked it. "Look guys, we don't have any classes until lunch. Why don't we go do some research in the library? That'll give us a good start."  
  
"Ugh, books again..." Ron groaned.  
  
But Hermione looked at Harry, pleased. "Good idea." Then she looked at the still whimpering Ron and rolled her eyes. "Oh get a grip Ron. You will never really get any start on your assignment if you don't do research first."  
  
Ron didn't want to go, so Harry and Hermione had to half drag him to the library.  
  
But, as they were about to enter, Harry heard Draco's voice inside his head again. ^Do you have any class after Potions? ^  
  
Ron was too busy escaping from Hermione and Hermione was too busy finding a way to push Ron into the library that none of them noticed Harry's surprised face.  
  
^You surprised me again Draco, I guess I'm really out of practice. Nope, no class until lunch. You? ^  
  
^ None either. Want to get started on the Potions assignment? ^  
  
^ Sure. Wait for me in our room, I just need to get away from Ron and Hermione.^ Harry turned to his two friends and said, "Guys, I forgot to do something very important. I'll meet you again during lunch."  
  
"But where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron finally stopped struggling.  
  
"I just have to speak with Prof. Dumbledore. It's a bit personal so I hope you guys don't mind if I go alone?"  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at him and Ron nodded. Harry took that as a yes from both his friends and immediately went off in the direction of Prof. Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once his friends faded from view, he slipped inside a very dark corridor, and after making sure that there wasn't anybody who could see him, Harry Disapparated.  
  
He Apparated in the room he shared with Draco a few seconds later. The blonde, who was seated on the couch, reading a book, looked up at Harry. "I thought you would never come."  
  
"Had to reason with Ron and Hermione," Harry explained., removing his glasses and keeping them in his pocket. He whispered a spell and soon his eyesight cleared.  
  
Both boys went to their own little library and sat down, after putting their cauldrons and parchments on the table.  
  
"So what are you planning to make Harry?"  
  
"What do you suggest? You're the better one between us when it comes to potion making."  
  
"Hmm..." Draco thought for a while. "It has to be something that the others could never think of, something rare.Ah! I know! Why don't you try the Cryptiol potion?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco with an amused expression on his face. "That potion that works like the Imperius curse?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I doubt you'll encounter any problems while making that?"  
  
"Nope, no problem at all. No one in our class would dare make such a complicated potion, and I seriously doubt that Snape even has the ingredients necessary for this potion. What about you, what are you making?"  
  
"Finity potion," Draco said.  
  
"You're really making that?!" Harry asked, giggling a bit. "And just how will Snape test a gender changing potion?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Beats me." He grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill. "I'll ask dad to get the ingredients for us." And with that, he began scribbling on the parchment, writing down the exact number of ingredients for both potions, relying on his memory alone.  
  
Harry turned an amused gaze at his friend who was busily scribbling potion ingredients on the piece of parchment. "After you finish writing that, are you game for a little duel?"  
  
Draco paused in scribbling to give Harry a small smile, "You're on."  
  
Both boys sat down in silence, the only sound in the room was the scratching of Draco's quill against the parchment.  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Very unexpected, because no one was supposed to know that there was even a room there.  
  
"I'll go get it," Harry said, leaping up from his chair and rushing out of their library, while Draco was still writing down their potions' ingredients.  
  
'Who could it be?' Harry thought. 'This room isn't even visible from the outside.'  
  
He and Draco had not doubted the Hogwarts headmaster when he said that this place was off limits except to them. And when he made no announcement during the start of term speech, they didn't doubt him either. They knew the older wizard knew what he was doing.  
  
So how come there was someone knocking on their door?  
  
Harry shook these thoughts from his head. Surely anyone who knew of this secret room would be a trusted friend.  
  
So he touched the wall and it immediately opened up, to reveal Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, ushering the headmaster in.  
  
"I see you liked the arrangements I made?"  
  
"Yes sir, very much," replied Harry. "I'll just go get Draco sir."  
  
"There's no need Harry," said Draco, approaching them from the library. "I already sent the owl to father and I think our potions' ingredients will arrive tomorrow morning." He looked at Prof. Dumbledore and greeted him, "Good morning Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
"Good morning to you too Mr. Malfoy," replied the headmaster. Harry and Draco sat down side by side on the couch and Prof. Dumbledore sat down on the arm chair beside the couch.  
  
"What brings you here professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"The next part of your training," the headmaster replied simply. "I understand that you have an assignment in Potions. But can you squeeze this into your schedule?"  
  
"There's no problem with that professor," Draco said.  
  
"Oh? No problem at all Mr. Malfoy?" Prof. Dumbledore asked in an amused voice.  
  
"Harry and I both chose potions that would only take a short time to make," Draco pointed out. "Both are very complicated potions, but when done correctly, barely takes an hour to make."  
  
"I see, I see," said Prof. Dumbledore. "When will you boys start making your potions?"  
  
"Tomorrow sir," Harry replied. "We both seriously doubt that Prof. Snape has the ingredients that are needed for our potions. Because both potions aren't even known to our classmates and it wasn't taught in class either. So we resulted to ask Draco's father to send the ingredients to us."  
  
"You owled your father?"  
  
"Yes sir," Draco replied. "I simply wrote the ingredients and that I needed them to make a potion for my assignment. There is nothing suspicious with the letter in case the Death Eaters are able to intercept it."  
  
"I see, very well then." The headmaster stood up and addressed the two boys, "The next part of your training will not be under my supervision, so you have to do this on your own. I have full confidence that you are capable of doing this even without me by your side."  
  
"What is it sir?" Draco asked.  
  
"I want both of you to become Animagi."  
  
Both boys gasped at this, but Prof. Dumbledore stopped them from asking further questions by continuing, "Don't worry, you won't need to become registered Animagi, we register you two when the war is over. It's too risky to have other people know what you two are really capable of. Come to my office when both of you are ready to show me what you've accomplished. There are some books in your library which will be very useful."  
  
"Why would we need to become Animagi?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," replied Prof. Dumbledore. "Having that knowledge and capability may come in handy sometimes, it may even save your life."  
  
And with that, the elderly wizard left the room.  
  
"To the library?" Harry asked Draco after Prof. Dumbledore left.  
  
"We don't have a choice, now do we?" Draco asked, standing up. Harry sighed and followed his friend back to their library.  
  
Once inside, Draco sat down as Harry skimmed through the books on the shelves.  
  
"Do you even know what we're looking for?"  
  
Harry nodded and picked out two books from the shelf. He tossed one to Draco and kept the other one for himself.  
  
"Do we have the same books?"  
  
Harry sat down on the chair opposite Draco's and shook his head. "Basically they're both about becoming Animagi, but the authors are different."  
  
"I see," Draco replied. Then silence ensued as both boys focused their attentions to the books they needed to read.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's note, again ^^  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they're the best ^^. I'll eventually clear out this entire "training" thingy by the next chapter and explain their past in either chapter 4 or 5. 


	5. The Past and the Beginning

Chapter 4  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, its characters, spells, etc, is not mine. But the plot of this fic is.  
  
Hehe^^  
  
Author's note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please inform me if there are any minor or major mistakes within it. R&r's are greatly appreciated. Oh and this will be a slash fic eventually. So anyone who can't handle Draco and Harry together, don't flame me, just leave  
  
To those who will flame me to criticize some grammatical mistakes or something of that nature, then those flames are as welcome as reviews are.  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated ^^, they give me the confidence to continue what I started.  
  
And, they will get together eventually, I just thought that it would be better if they both started out as friends first then eventually turn into lovers, hehe^^.  
  
Oh and if some parts aren't clear, they will be cleared in the next chapters Don't worry ^^  
  
The two potions I used in the last two chapters and the incantation "succumbus" and "Visibilus Serentillus" are of my making, and I have no idea how I came up with those ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^ ^= telepathy  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
( ) = author's notes in the fic  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE PAST AND THE BEGINNING  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Breakfast the next day was as normal as it can be. Except for one particular incident.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall burst open as two particularly shaken Gryffindors rushed in. Hermione and Ron didn't mind their surroundings and simply concentrated on reaching Prof. McGonagall as quickly as their legs could carry them.  
  
Once they got to the teacher's table, they stood before the professor, trying to catch their breaths. They had obviously been running for a long, long time.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley! What happened?" the head of Gryffindor House asked, very concerned.  
  
Hermione found her voice 1st and answered, "It's Harry professor."  
  
"Mr. Potter?" asked Prof. McGonagall. "What's wrong with him, Ms.Granger?"  
  
"He's missing!" Ron answered this time. "He was not in the dormitories and he is not anywhere in the school. We've been searching the school the whole morning and we still can't find him!"  
  
When Prof. McGonagall heard this, she visibly relaxed, sighed and said in a calm voice, "You said you looked everywhere, but did it ever occur to you two that he's already having his breakfast?" And to stress her point, she cocked her head to the Gryffindor table and sure enough, there was Harry, eating his breakfast.  
  
When Hermione and Ron saw this, their faces immediately turned bright red. And, after uttering a few words of apology to their professor, they made their way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
This, of course, did not escape the student population's notice. And soon, the two Gryffindors found themselves the laughing stock of almost everyone in the Great Hall, especially of the Slytherins.  
  
"Good morning guys," Harry greeted carefully as both Ron and Hermione took their seats opposite him. They were in a bad mood, and he was obviously the cause of it all.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Hermione hissed as Ron began to stuff food into his mouth, trying to suppress his own rage.  
  
Harry looked at them, green eyes full of innocence. "I woke up earlier than expected. So I went out and rode my Firebolt in the Quiddich pitch, since nobody was around. And before I knew it, it was already time for breakfast. I thought you guys were already here, so I didn't bother going back to the dormitories. I was wrong, I should have at least told you where I went after I left the dormitories, I'm sorry." After the last sentence, he hung his head, dark, unruly hair keeping his eyes shadowed.  
  
After the thorough explanation and the apology, Hermione and Ron immediately forgot their anger.  
  
"It's alright Harry," Hermione said. And Ron nodded, agreeing with Hermione. "It's not your fault. Just don't do it again okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled up at his friends. "Thanks for understanding me guys."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Ron asked him, a bright smile lighting up his freckled face.  
  
Then the three of them resumed eating.  
  
^ You okay? ^  
  
This time, Harry was no longer surprised at the sudden presence of Draco in his head. ^ Yeah, I'm fine. I bet your housemates are having a great time huh?"  
  
^ They're laughing alright. I wouldn't be surprised at their reaction though. Your two friends just barged into the Great Hall without even a single care, that they didn't even notice you were already here eating your breakfast. ^  
  
^I know. Next time can you please remind me to leave a note whenever I leave the Gryffindor tower? ^  
  
^ I'll try to. Boy, your friends really care about you, don't they? ^  
  
^ I know. ^  
  
The boys' telepathic communication was cut short as numerous hoots filled the Great Hall. Mail just arrived.  
  
A few owls whizzed by the tables, each looking for its own owners. Draco's mail was one of the first to be delivered. And, from Harry's position from the Gryffindor table, he could see that none of the Slytherins were curious of the package Draco received, which was a good thing. Because he will have a very hard time explaining why his father sent him ingredients for two very, very rare potions.  
  
Harry was about to talk to Draco using telepathy, but was disturbed when a huge gray owl crashed on the Gryffindor table. It was Errol, the Weasleys' owl. Most of the Gryffindors were already accustomed to his crashing, because he always does, every time he delivers something for the Weasleys.  
  
Ron's mother had sent him a package, along with the Daily Prophet. And Ron was more interested with the package than with the newspaper.  
  
"Ron, would you mind if I borrowed that?" Harry asked, indicating the newspaper.  
  
Ron shook his head and Harry took the newspaper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sometime in the afternoon, when both Ron and Hermione had some things of their own to attend to, Harry went to the room he shared with Draco. It was about time he got started with his potion.  
  
When Harry entered the room, Draco was already in the library.  
  
"You started before I even arrived? I'm hurt," Harry said with a feigned hurt tone as he placed his glasses on the table beside his cauldron and fixed his eyesight with a simple spell.  
  
"Oh stop whining," Draco shot back, without any animosity.  
  
Harry just shook his head and looked down into his cauldron as well as the ingredients neatly set up around it. "Are these all the ingredients for my potion?"  
  
Draco didn't look up from his cauldron, but he replied nonetheless. "Are you accusing me of sabotage, Mr. Potter?" he asked, voice playful.  
  
"I'll stop bothering you," Harry said, giggling. Draco really hated to be disturbed when he was making potions.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter, I would really appreciate your silence while I'm working on my potion," Draco continued in a mock-serious tone.  
  
Harry laughed even more and shook his head. Even if Draco wasn't serious about what he said earlier, he was right about one thing - silence is very much appreciated during potion making.  
  
Potion making is really a tedious task. All measurements must be very, very exact; all steps must be followed; all things must be done in order; etc. And Harry just couldn't see why Draco found this particular subject the most interesting one there is.  
  
Harry was not bad at it, after all the training he and Draco had to go through with Dumbledore the past year. But no matter how much he tried, he could never be as good as Draco when it came to Potions.  
  
So, after a few minutes of staring at his cauldron and doing nothing, Harry finally decided to start with his potion. The earlier he starts, the quicker this is over with.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You done with that?"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco and nodded. "I just finished making the remedy for my potion. I can't bear to leave the person who tests this potion without curing him first."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Did you make a remedy for your potion?"  
  
"I did," Draco replied. "But in order to keep up my image, the person who tests it must fight for the remedy. The Draco Malfoy they know will never give it willingly. But if Snape tries it personally, I won't hesitate to give it to him."  
  
"I should have known," Harry groaned. "Hey, why don't you wait for me in the living room? I'll just transfer the remedy to those vials over there."  
  
Draco nodded and left Harry inside the library.  
  
Draco had been right in choosing both potions. They were probably among the most complicated potions in the book and were basically impossible for normal students to make without the intensive supervision from teachers. But both barely takes an hour to finish. Very complicated, but quick.  
  
Harry deposited his potion's remedy into 3 vials, just in case he misplaces one of them. And placed them side by side with the 3 vials filled with his potion.  
  
Then, with a wave of his wand, the cauldron was cleaned and the mess on his part of the table disappeared. He grabbed one vial of his potion and one vial of his remedy, then he joined Draco in the living room.  
  
"Are you really sure you want to test our potions first?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry as the latter sat down on the arm chair in front of him, and raised an eyebrow in question, "Would you rather let them blow up someone's stomach tomorrow?"  
  
Harry pouted and crossed his arms, "I am not that bad at potions making, Draco."  
  
"You're not that good either," Draco countered. "Both of these are very complicated potions. Even I want to check mine. There is a 5% chance that our potions aren't perfect."  
  
And with that, Draco drank his potion, emptying the vial of its deep purple contents.  
  
Harry just observed him, waiting to see what will happen. While Draco savored the sweet tasting potion and even commented, "Hm.doesn't taste bad. Actually tastes like candy."  
  
Then to Harry's amusement, Draco began changing before his very eyes.  
  
His blonde hair lengthened until they reached his waist, it was long and wavy and retained its shiny luster. His cheeks and other profiles became petite and more feminine. His waist, shoulders and hips became narrower. And of course, his chest area was no longer flat.  
  
"Is...it...finished?" Draco asked with an unsure voice. He had shut his eyes the moment he felt the changes take place in his body.  
  
After a few second of silence, Harry answered in a soft, nearly breathless voice, "Yes...I think so."  
  
He frowned at Harry's answer. 'Why was Harry's voice so soft? It seems like he's holding himself back or something.' he thought. So he opened his eyes and looked at the other boy.  
  
Harry was just staring at him with huge green eyes.  
  
'Maybe I look worse as a girl than I thought,' Draco thought bitterly. 'Why else would he stare at me like that? It seems as though his eyes are about to fall out.' Then, finally finding his voice, he asked, "Do I look that bad Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head slowly, still staring at him wide-eyed. "No Draco.In fact, you look...beautiful."  
  
"Really?" Well, he hadn't expected that.  
  
"Really," Harry confirmed, still staring, now with a faint pink tingeing his cheeks.  
  
Unsatisfied and still curious, Draco stood up and went to consult the mirror on the wall in the living room. And when he saw his reflection, his jaw dropped. He ran his hands through his waist length hair and whispered, "Damn, I am downright gorgeous."  
  
After satisfying himself (after a few turns and poses in front of the mirror, no cancel that, make that A LOT of turns and poses ^^), Draco finally made his way back to the couch, with Harry still staring at him. When he saw that Harry was still staring, he rolled his eyes, "Oh, get a grip Harry. It's still me, Draco. Not some crazy bimbo you met overnight." He drank the remedy. And after the changes took place and he was Draco Malfoy again, he said, "You turn."  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously to clear it and handed his vial to Draco. "You have to dip your wand in it and say SUCCUMBUS, so that you can command me. What's the use of the potion if there is no one to command the person who drinks it?"  
  
Draco nodded and took the vial from Harry. He uncorked it and dipped his wand inside. And, after muttering "Succumbus", he returned the vial to Harry.  
  
Harry took the vial and downed the clear-as-water liquid in one gulp. It was a bit salty, but it was nothing compared to the Polyjuice potion he, Hermione and Ron had taken during their second year. That was downright disgusting.  
  
"I get to command you?" Draco asked uncertainly.  
  
"If I don't have any mistake in making this potion, you should be able to, theoretically that is." There was silence in the room as both boys waited for the pot ion to take effect. Soon enough, he could no longer move his body. He could feel it, yes, but he can't move or control it.  
  
Draco was looking at him with a curious expression. He had no idea when the potion will take effect. But when he saw that Harry was no longer moving, that even his fogged eyes were already staying fixed on whatever he saw sitting in front of, Draco decided that the potion had finally taken effect.  
  
So, in order to test it, he started to command Harry. "Stand up."  
  
Harry did, almost like he was in a trance.  
  
Not content, Draco continued with commands such as, "Lie down on the floor, bark like a dog, jump up and down on the table," and other humiliating commands, just to make sure that Harry was following his orders because of the potion's influence and not because he wanted to.  
  
After Draco was sure that the potion was indeed working, he finally commanded Harry to drink the remedy.  
  
Almost at once, Harry's eyes cleared and he seemed to awake from the "trance" he was in earlier. "Was it successful?" he asked Draco.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "It must be one of its effects. So was it successful or will it blow up someone's stomach tomorrow?"  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "It was a complete success Harry. I can't help imagining Snape's face tomorrow after he goes through both of our assignments."  
  
Harry began laughing too. But one thought crossed his mind and he turned serious again. "Hey Draco."  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked, wiping tears from his eyes, maybe still imagining the Potions teacher's surprised face after they submitted their projects.  
  
"I think I already know why Prof. Dumbledore wants us to become Animagi."  
  
This caught Draco's attention immediately. "You do?"  
  
"I read the Daily Prophet this morning, it seems as though some of the Dementors have joined Voldemort."  
  
"What's that got to do with us becoming Animagi?"  
  
"Have you forgotten how Sirius got away from Azkaban?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember. So Prof. Dumbledore wants to make sure we can escape from them if ever they capture us. Conjuring a Patronus may do well against Dementors, but we can't do it all the time, especially if we are weakened at some point."  
  
Harry nodded. Then his eyes landed on the magical clock that was hanging on their living room wall. He gasped and made a run to his room.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked, worried.  
  
"We barely have a few more minutes until Divination!" came Harry's muffled voice from the bedroom.  
  
This made Draco jump to his feet and rush to his bedroom as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry entered the Divination classroom and was glad that his two friends had only just arrived.  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle made their grand entrance a few minutes later. But no havoc ensued because Prof. Trelawny made her way into the classroom just as the Slytherin trio did.  
  
"Why do we have Divination with the Slytherins as well?!" Ron muttered angrily.  
  
Ron was right though, almost all of the Gryffindor sixth year classes were combined classes with the sixth year Slytherins. And Harry could only think of one reason - Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Ron was about to complain some more, but after being elbowed by Hermione thrice, he quieted down.  
  
"Now class, I will not start this class with the usual note taking and explanations," began their professor. "I will be handing a charm to each and every one of you. You will hold these little things into your hands. Hold on to them, very tightly. Shut out noise, movement, and everything around you. Just concentrate on the charm. Then, with all concentration, say this incantation VISIBILUS SERENTILLUS. Something will happen, and you must tell me what happened. Only after this can you leave the classroom, since this is your final class for the day. If you do it earlier, you get to leave earlier. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes professor," everyone answered in chorus.  
  
I will be waiting in there," she said, indicating the front part of the classroom which was covered by thick curtains. "No noise aside form the incantation, you won't need to talk in doing this. If I hear someone talk, I'll make sure you fail Divinations."  
  
She handed out the charms. And since Harry was seated in front, he was able to get his charm earlier than the others. And wasting no time, he did what the professor had instructed them to do. He didn't even notice that the professor had already entered the curtain covered part of the classroom.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and held on to the metal charm very tightly. Closing out all other outside noise and movement was not a challenge for him. And soon, he no longer felt or heard anything. He felt like he was in a void of vacuum or something. And deciding that this was already the right time, he whispered, "Visibilus Serentillus."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a very bright day and the Gryffindor fifth years were enjoying their Care for Magical Creatures class with Hagrid.  
  
When, suddenly, Prof. McGonagall came up to them and asked that Harry be excused from the class.  
  
Hagrid, of course, let him go with the Transfigurations professor. But Ron and Hermione kept on shooting Harry questioning looks. Looks he could answer with simple shrugs. He, too, had no idea why he was being called out of class.  
  
Prof. McGonagall and Harry walked into and through the halls of Hogwarts in silence. Although Harry had always been the curious type, he couldn't find it in him to ask the professor what the reason of this pulling out of class was.  
  
The professor was walking in quick and long strides. And Harry could barely keep up with her, so he couldn't bring it upon himself to ask her a question.  
  
A few more minutes of quiet walking, they finally ended up in front of the stone gargoyle, which lead to Prof. Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore wishes to see you Mr. Potter," Prof. McGonagall said, finally breaking the silence between them.  
  
Harry nodded and the professor turned to the stone gargoyle before them. "Chocolate frogs," she said and the stone gargoyle jumped aside. "I believe the headmaster is already waiting for you upstairs."  
  
"Thank you Prof. McGonagall," Harry said as the spiral staircase led him up to Prof. Dumbledore's office. 'Why would Prof. Dumbledore want to see me?' Harry wondered.  
  
When he reached the great oak door, he was about to knock when he heard Prof. Dumbledore's voice from the inside, "Come in Harry."  
  
And, without hesitation, he did, keeping in his mind that the headmaster has his reasons for calling him.  
  
But the sight that greeted him in Prof. Dumbledore's office was very, very unexpected. And at the sight of the people there, Harry's legs refused to move and his heart began beating very fast.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore, was seated behind his desk, as usual. But on the chair in front of his desk, there sat Lucius Malfoy. At the far end of the room, there sat Narcissa Malfoy and of course, their son - Draco Malfoy.  
  
'The whole Malfoy family is here at Hogwarts?!' Harry thought. He's faced Voldemort almost all his years at Hogwarts, although the dark lord was not in full power yet during all those encounters. But, he could not help but feel dread at the sight of Lucius Malfoy, one of the dark lord's most favored Death Eaters.  
  
No one spoke, no one moved. And the seconds stretched to minutes, with Harry just staring at the Malfoy family and the head of their family staring at him. Prof. Dumbledore merely observed them from behind his desk.  
  
And, it was during these minutes of silence that Harry noticed something, something different, about the Malfoy family.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's face no longer held the pride that was once there. In fact, the pride of superiority that was once there was replaced by weariness. He was slumped on his chair and the way he was staring at Harry was not even hostile, not even evil.  
  
And Narcissa was no longer the same Narcissa Harry last saw during the Quidditch World Cup. She looked more of a mother now, in Harry's eyes. And she had an arm around her son. She was holding him protectively and was whispering soothing words to him.  
  
And Draco...the spoiled, proud and annoying Slytherin whom Harry hated and detested all his years of studying at Hogwarts, was...crying. He was crying and his mother could only try to pacify him with kind and gentle words. But his crying did not stop.  
  
'This has got to be a dream,' Harry thought to himself. Never in his life could he imagine the Malfoy family in such a wreck, emotionally.  
  
Finally, after staring at them for what felt like three minutes, Harry finally found his voice to speak. "Prof. Dumbledore, why had you summoned me?"  
  
"Ah," the headmaster finally spoke. "Take a seat here Harry," he said, gesturing to the seat opposite that of Lucius Malfoy's.  
  
Harry cautiously made his way to the arm chair and gingerly sat down on it. Emotional wreck or not, Lucius Malfoy still had this strange "aura" around him that Harry could not help but feel afraid.  
  
"Harry," the headmaster spoke again. "I know that you are wondering why I had you pulled from your class. This is the reason why."  
  
'I was pulled out from class because the Malfoys are in a wreck?' Harry thought. But he remained silent.  
  
And his silence gave the headmaster the hint to continue. "All your years here at Hogwarts, you have known that the Malfoy family are very loyal servants of Voldemort."  
  
Lucius, Narcissa and especially the sobbing Draco all visibly flinched at the mention of the dark lord's name. This did not escape Harry's notice, and this made him even more curious as to what had happened.  
  
"Especially after last year's event at the end of the Triwizard Tournament," continued Prof. Dumbledore. "But Harry, after all that has happened, I would like you to know the real Malfoy family."  
  
"Real Malfoy family?" Harry asked. "What do you mean professor?"  
  
This time, it was Lucius who answered Harry's question. "We have been under a façade since the day we first met Mr. Potter," he replied, wearily. "I will not lie to you and say that I am not a Death Eater. Because I am, I still am until this very day, but only in name and action, no longer in heart."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Lucius took a deep breath before answering again, "I became a Death Eater right after I graduated from Hogwarts, a long time ago. I was one of the cruelest, most heartless among the dark lord's servants, and easily made my way up the ranks of his Death Eaters. He taught us to kill our emotions, that power was everything and nothing mattered as long as it was for power. I believed him, without any question. Believe it or not, even my Slytherin pals tried to dissuade me from the path I had chosen. Not all Slytherins are evil Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, and he continued, "Even when I met Narcissa, I couldn't stop my cruelty, even if I knew it was hurting the woman I loved. But she loved me so much that she would not complain at all. She tried to understand me and to love me even if I am the cruel monster that I am. But everything ended, when Draco was born."  
  
Tears had started to form in Lucius' eyes and he closed them, letting the tears flow freely. "I guess I haven't forgotten how to cry," he said with a small smile, before continuing with his story. "It was the same year that the dark lord was defeated that Draco was born. I thought I was a callous monster, a cold-hearted murderer, but the sight of my son cradled in my wife's arms, it made me feel human again. It made me feel that I am a father, that I now have a family I must protect with all my life. If my heart was the frozen winter, Draco is the warm and gentle spring that melted it (1). It made me realize just how wrong I've been living my life..."  
  
Newly formed tears began falling again and Lucius found himself unable to continue, so Prof. Dumbledore continued for him. "In short Harry, Lucius and his family wanted to leave the dark lord's side. But they just couldn't. Leaving meant instant death and Lucius loves his family. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. This was all too much and he wasn't prepared to see the Malfoys in a new light. But, one question strayed into his mind and he couldn't help but voice it out. "Sir, why are you telling me this?"  
  
Prof. Dumbledore shook his head as he said in an amused voice, "Getting impatient, aren't we Harry?" He allowed himself a little laugh as he saw a faint pink tinge Harry's cheeks. Then he turned serious again. "The reason is Draco."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes Harry," replied Lucius. "My son saw a vision in his Divination class today, and it has disturbed him a whole lot. That is why Narcissa and I are here right now. He...he saw my past, as a full pledged Death Eater while the dark lord was at the peak of his power. He managed to speak with Prof. Trelawny before breaking down; and the professor was kind enough not to interfere, instead she brought him up here to Prof. Dumbledore. He was not supposed to see that, but he has much more capabilities than what we had ever imagined."  
  
"His capabilities and yours are matched Harry," the headmaster stated.  
  
"What do you mean Prof. Dumbledore?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"What I meant was that, you and Draco have a lot of potential to be great wizards. The two of you have capabilities and untapped powers that Hogwarts has never seen after Tom Riddle graduated from this school. With the dark lord once again rising to power, I want to train both of you personally, to further tap your hidden potentials."  
  
"But isn't our education here enough?"  
  
The headmaster shook his head. "No, it is not enough Harry. Both of you have so much potential that the dark lord will not take you for granted for long. And when he finally sets eyes on you, I would like the two of you to be as prepared as you can be. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good." The headmaster turned to Draco and called him, "Draco, can you please come here?"  
  
Narcissa reluctantly released her son as both of them made their way to the headmaster's desk.  
  
"Now, both of you will have private classes with me, aside from your usual classes with your housemates. All this will be kept secret, no one should know about this even your teachers. Prof. Trelawny is an exception as she already knows of the matter. Is that understood boys?"  
  
Both Draco and Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright," said the headmaster, standing up and ushering Narcissa and Lucius out of the room. "I think I need to leave you boys to become more acquainted with each other."  
  
Once the two boys were left alone, Draco was the first one to break the silence. "I look pathetic, don't I Harry?"  
  
Harry was surprised, this is the first time Draco had called him by his first name.  
  
"Don't be surprised Harry, I never really hated you. Just needed to keep up that stupid façade I'm forced to carry up, whether or not I like it. It's for my family's safety." He shrugged then looked at Harry with a faint smile. "I think we should start over. My name is Draco Malfoy," he said, reaching out a hand.  
  
When Harry saw the pained and frightened depths of Draco's normally cold eyes, he could no longer find it in himself to cast his offer of friendship aside. He smiled and accepted Draco's outstretched hand. "And I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Words were no longer needed. In the simple gesture, a new bond was forged between the two boys. A bond which would last until both breathed their last and would never be broken, only strengthened especially when they face adversities.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He barely even realized that he was clutching the charm so hard that his fists were now numb. He was trying to catch his breath, as if he had been running for a very long time.  
  
He looked up and met Draco's eyes from across the classroom. He had seen the same thing. They no longer needed telepathy to know.  
  
Harry looked around the classroom, no one seemed to have been able to do what the professor told them to. Only Draco and him were able to attempt it and were successful.  
  
^ You go in first, ^ said Draco's voice in his head.  
  
^ Okay. ^  
  
Harry stood up from his chair, earning him confused, surprised, amazed and even shocked glances from his classmates. He smiled at them and made his way to where Prof. Trelawny waited.  
  
He went through the curtains and saw the Divinations professor waiting for him inside. She smiled fondly at him and gestured for him to sit on the chair opposite hers. "Five minutes, a remarkable time Mr. Potter. Don't worry, the students outside will not hear a thing. I made sure that there is a strong Silencing spell around this area."  
  
Harry smiled at her, "I think Draco also finished at the same time I did."  
  
"I know. What did you see?"  
  
"I saw the past," Harry began. But, a smile crossed his features, and he corrected himself. "No, I think I saw the beginning, the beginning of a wonderful future."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(1)this line is from the anime Fruits Basket. About Hatori and Kana. I jus thought that it was fitting ^^  
  
Author's notes I hope this explains the training and I really hope that it was enough of an explanation. Thank you to those who reviewed, will be expecting more ^^  
  
I haven't really edited this, so if I find a lot of mistakes, I will repost this.  
  
To USAGI SERENITY YUI COSMOS, I will explain how they Apparate and Disapparate within Hogwarts grounds in the latter chapters. Thanks for telling me about that.  
  
To THE SHADOW BANDIT, yup, I'll take your suggestion of the animal spirit choosing the wizard. But I think only real animals apply so I don't think the griffin would be appropriate, although I would have loved that ^^, thanks for the suggestion anyway. Maybe I'll be making a dragon or something, I haven't really decided Harry's animagus for yet, but I have already decided Draco's. Any ideas for Harry? ^^ 


	6. Potions

Chapter 5  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, its characters, spells, etc, is not mine. But the plot of this fic is.  
  
Hehe^^  
  
Author's note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please inform me if there are any minor or major mistakes within it. R&r's are greatly appreciated. Oh and this will be a slash fic eventually. So anyone who can't handle Draco and Harry together, don't flame me, just leave  
  
To those who will flame me to criticize some grammatical mistakes or something of that nature, then those flames are as welcome as reviews are.  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated ^^, they give me the confidence to continue what I started.  
  
And, they will get together eventually, I just thought that it would be better if they both started out as friends first then eventually turn into lovers, hehe^^.  
  
Oh and if some parts aren't clear, they will be cleared in the next chapters Don't worry ^^  
  
The two potions Cryptiol and Finity and the incantation  
  
"succumbus" is of my making, and I have no idea how I came up with those ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^ ^= telepathy  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
( ) = author's notes in the fic  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
POTIONS  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry yawned and stretched his limbs. He and Draco had stayed up all night in order to finish the written part of their Potions assignment. They had no problems about the contents of their written report. The reason why they were up the whole night was because they both made sure that their written report was long enough to keep Snape reading for long, long time.  
  
He looked at the clock on his wall (identical to the one in the living room, and still another one in Draco's bedroom ^^) and rubbed his eyes.  
  
It was only 4:30 in the morning. None of the boys in his room back in the Gryffindor dormitories would be up at such n unholy hour(1).  
  
He gave his limbs a final stretch before going into Draco's bedroom. He carefully entered the room and sat down on the Slytherin's bed. He gave the boy a gentle nudge and said in a soft voice, "Draco, wake up. It's already 4:30 in the morning."  
  
The night before, both boys decided to transfer back to their dormitories before anyone wakes up. This way, no one from either Slytherin or Gryffindor house will wonder where they were the night before and will prevent them from finding things that are better kept secret.  
  
Draco stirred, then slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning sleepy-head."  
  
"Good morning to you too *yawn* Harry," Draco greeted back. He yawned again then sat up on his bed. He gave his limbs a stretch before returning his attention to his friend. "Time to go back?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Do we have the same Potions class again today?"  
  
"I guess so," Harry replied, already standing up. "We don't have Muggle studies together, but I'm sure we both have Transfigurations at 2 p.m. So, we'll get to see each other in at least two classes."  
  
"Harry, of all the classes you have today, you're only sure of three?" Draco shook his head and continued, "We also have History of Magic together. That makes it 3 classes. See you at Potions."  
  
"See you." Harry gave Draco a small wave and went to get his things.  
  
He took the 4 remaining vials of his potion and its remedy, his *very long* written report, his wand and his cauldron from their library. He then proceeded to his room. He picked up his glasses from his bedside table and Disapparated.  
  
When Harry Apparated into the dormitory, all his roommates were still sound asleep. So he carefully placed his things aside and climbed into bed.  
  
He picked up the enchanted parchment he and Draco used to communicate and, using the enchanted quill, wrote, Are you still planning to sleep?  
  
The words disappeared. But it took a while for Draco's reply to appear. Too sleepy to use telepathy, Harry? Well, me too =). Nope. I plan to finish reading the book about Animagi transformations.  
  
You brought that book along with you? What if someone sees it?  
  
Worry wart. Of course I'll transfigure it into something else or just turn it invisible. You worry too much. And I thought I was the more cautious between the tow of us.  
  
Alright alright. I'm just sleepy, that's all.  
  
Excuses.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry did not mention anything about his Potions assignment to Ron or Hermione.  
  
He hurriedly finished his breakfast and excused himself from his friends, saying that he will just meet them in Potions.  
  
After leaving the Great Hall, he hurried into the Gryffindor tower to get his Potions assignment. Once he was sure that everything had been taken, he proceeded to the potions classroom.  
  
He was not late, but he was the last one to arrive. All the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were already there, but most were engrossed in their own conversations to notice that he had arrived.  
  
Fortunately for Harry, Ron and Hermione reserved a seat for him, so he had no problem in looking for one himself.  
  
^What took you so long?^  
  
Draco.  
  
^Had to go get my assignment.^  
  
There was silence, then, ^You ran?^  
  
^Obviously.^  
  
When Draco silenced, Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. They were about to engage in a conversation when the doors to the Potions classroom were opened and slammed shut by the Potions master.  
  
He made his way to the front of the class without as much as a glance at his students. Once he was in front of the whole class, Prof. Snape turned around and faced them.  
  
But before he could even speak a word, Draco had his hand raised. "Professor?"  
  
"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" asked the professor.  
  
Draco stood up from his chair and pulled out a vial from his cloak. "I am already finished with my assignment," he declared proudly.  
  
This earned him collective gasps from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Everyone knew that Draco was good in Potions, and that it was his most favorite subject. But, everyone was surprised at how quickly he had finished an assignment which was meant to be submitted after a few weeks.  
  
Prof. Snape also looked surprised, but he was pleased, very pleased. This is his favorite student after all.  
  
"Two days after I assigned a long term assignment," he said. "And you have already finished the requirements, very impressive Mr. Malfoy. 50 points to Slytherin, for submitting it way earlier than my deadline."  
  
The Slytherins cheered and Draco's lips curved into a smile, happy about the points the head of Slytherin house gave them for his efforts.  
  
The Gryffindors groaned, trust Snape to be really unfair when it came to giving or removing points from Slytherin house.  
  
Prof. Snape turned to the class, "I doubt anyone else has finished his or her assignment?"  
  
Silence was the only reply to his question. And as he was about to start ranting about how great Draco and the other Slytherins were, Harry chose that moment to raise his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hermione hissed before Prof. Snape's eyes locked on Harry. "You haven't even started on your assignment!"  
  
"Trust me Hermione," Harry whispered back.  
  
Ron was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Prof. Snape asked, carefully.  
  
Harry pulled out one of the vials from his robe and said, "I have also finished my assignment professor."  
  
Prof. Snape frowned a little. He didn't want to give away any points to Gryffindor. But he had no choice.  
  
"20 points to Gryffindor," he said through gritted teeth. "For the same reason." He turned to Draco and said, "Give me your written report. Then present your potion to the whole class."  
  
Draco nodded and gave the rolled up parchment to him. Then the blonde Slytherin went to the front of the class.  
  
He held out his vial and said to the whole class, "This is the Finity potion."  
  
Curious whispers erupted in the room. Nobody had any idea what the Finity potion was and what its effects were. Even Hermione was clueless.  
  
Prof. Snape's eyes widened when he heard the name of the potion and he immediately said, "There is no need to explain how it is made Mr. Malfoy. Test it on somebody else and explain its effects as they take place"  
  
After he was given the permission to try it on someone else, Draco grinned.  
  
^ Want to try it Harry? ^ he asked his friend as his eyes scanned the room to look for his "guinea pig".  
  
^No way Draco. You are not turning me into a girl in front of all these people.^  
  
^Okay then.^  
  
Draco scanned the room for a little while longer until his eyes settled on one particular Gryffindor. "Longbottom."  
  
Neville became rooted to his seat. Unfortunately for him, Prof. Snape was standing right behind him when Draco had called out his name.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom? I believe Mr. Malfoy called for you to try out his potion."  
  
Neville nodded, it was better to try an unknown potion than to suffer the Potions master's wrath.  
  
He stood up from his chair and carefully made his way to the front of the class where Draco and his Finity potion were waiting for him.  
  
"Drink it," Draco instructed.  
  
And Neville could do nothing but do so. He took the vial from Draco and looked at it uncertainly.  
  
"Well, go on. It's not poison or anything!" Draco said, impatiently.  
  
"How do we know it's not poison?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I don't think Malfoy is crazy enough to poison any one of us in class. He'd rather do it in secret," Harry whispered back.  
  
Neville took the vial uncertainly and drank its contents in one quick gulp Then the whole classroom latched into complete silence.  
  
Barely a few seconds after he drank the potion, Neville's hair began growing longer. And it was at this point, that Draco decided to explain the effects of the potion. "The Finity potion is one of the most potent gender changing potions. Its effects last for two days at least."  
  
Nobody was able to react to his explanation, because at the same time, other changes began appearing on Neville's body. And soon, everyone stared dumbstruck, at a new Neville.  
  
Then the Slytherins got over their shock and started laughing at the poor boy/girl as Neville started to flush in embarrassment.  
  
"It worked," said Prof. Snape. "You get a perfect grade. Now do you have any way of reversing that potion?"  
  
"Yes sir, I have prepared a remedy."  
  
"I suggest you give it to Mr. Longbottom immediately. We can't have Mr. Longbottom as a girl all through out the class."  
  
Draco reached into his robes and took out another vial. He unwillingly tossed it to Neville and went back to his seat. Neville drank the remedy and was soon back to his old body.  
  
"Take your seat Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Neville scurried back to his seat.  
  
^So much for having to fight for the remedy.^  
  
^Don't rub it Harry. At least I spared him from further humiliation.^  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry stood up from his chair and Hermione whispered, "What are you doing?! You're not really serious about this are you?"  
  
"I am Hermione, I am," said Harry, then he approached the professor and handed him his written report.  
  
"What is your potion Mr. Potter?" Prof. Snape asked as Harry made his way to the front of the class. He looked at the vial Harry held and said, "That looks like water to me Mr. Potter."  
  
"It's not water Prof. Snape," said Harry surely. "This," he said, indicating the vial, "is the Cryptiol potion."  
  
This time Prof. Snape frowned, visibly disturbed. "What is that again Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Cryptiol potion," Harry replied.  
  
Prof. Snape looked even more disturbed. "Mr. Malfoy, try Potter's potion."  
  
Draco's eyes widened when his name was mentioned. "Me professor?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes Draco, you go try the potion. I'm sure our celebrity here will not kill you."  
  
Draco muttered a few curses before proceeding to join Harry. ^This is unfair.^  
  
^I didn't choose you, Snape did.^  
  
^It's still unfair.^  
  
^I think he just wants to make sure if my potion works.^  
  
Harry uncorked the vial, dipped his wand into it and muttered, "Succumbus."  
  
"You'd better not poison me with that Potter," Draco said, venomously.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and handed him the vial, "I won't sink that low Malfoy. Stop whining and drink it already."  
  
Draco muttered another curse before downing the potion with one gulp. And, a few seconds later, he could no longer move his body.  
  
"The Cryptiol potion," Harry explained to the class, "works like the Imperius curse. Although it is not weaker than the curse in its influence, the duration of its influence is shorter, only a few hours at the max. But this potion, since it resembles water, is easier to use than the curse itself."  
  
He looked at Draco and commanded, "Sit down."  
  
Draco did and everyone in the class noted that he had a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Jump 3 times and cluck like a chicken."  
  
After Draco did all these, Harry turned to Prof. Snape and said, "I think my potion worked professor."  
  
"Do you have a remedy for that?"  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Then give it to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry complied and gave the remedy to his friend. Once his friend's eyes had cleared, he shot Harry a look of pure contempt and went aback to his seat.  
  
^Sorry Draco.^  
  
^It's ok. But what did you make me do anyway?^  
  
^Sit down, jump three times and cluck like a chicken.^  
  
^Not too bad. I can live with those...I think.^  
  
"You get a perfect grade as well Mr. Potter," said Prof. Snape, breaking the mental conversation between the two.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where in Hogwarts did you find that potion Harry?" Hermione could not help asking as they left the Potions classroom.  
  
"It's a secret," Harry said, with a small smile. "Guys, I need to run, see you later in Muggle Studies." And with that, Harry left.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and asked, "Did you see him work with his potion?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "I never got to talk with him about it. But I'm sure I've never seen him start making it."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and said in a soft voice, "This is weird, very weird."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Prof. Snape entered Prof. Lupin's office without even knocking and the startled professor nearly dropped the book he was reading.  
  
"Severus. What brings you here?" Remus asked, smiling at the other man, although he was a bit offended that the other professor did not even knock on his office doors before entering.  
  
"It's Potter."  
  
"Harry?!" Remus asked, alarmed. "What happened Severus?"  
  
"Did you ever tell him about the Cryptiol potion?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "I barely even know the ingredients for that potion."  
  
"What about Black?"  
  
Remus shook his head again, "Sirius cannot even remember how to make Polyjuice potion, how can he remember how to make such a complicated one? What's wrong Severus? What has this got to do with Harry?"  
  
"I gave my class an assignment to be passed on or before Sept. 22. And Potter submitted that potion to me a while ago, just two days after I assigned the assignment."  
  
Remus gasped, "Where did he learn how to create such a complicated potion?!"  
  
"I thought you would know."  
  
"Are you sure it was his potion?"  
  
"I checked the cauldron he used. It is him. And he only did it once. Which meant that he really knew what he was doing."  
  
Remus looked thoughtful and said, "I'm sorry Severus, but I am entirely clueless about the matter. I'll try to ask Harry about this though. This is a matter we cannot dismiss easily."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's notes:  
  
(1) I consider this an unholy hour. But to those who don't, please don't be offended or anything.  
  
I have already decided on Draco's Animagus form, it's something related to the cat family. I hope that it is fitting. Harry's form on the other hand, is something I really have to think about. I agree with those who reviewed, that his Animagus form must be noble but I also agree with those who said that it would be fitting to give him the ability to fly. So I still need time to figure out which animal will fit him and complement Draco.  
  
But I am considering the wolf form... it seems fitting enough.  
  
Thanks for pointing out that mistake SHATTERED ^^. I edited the whole fic and tried to change all the errors. I hope that there would no longer be any more mistakes ^^, I am not a good editor ^^.  
  
To KILLING-DANCE, I will explain that part in the latter chapters. I just hope that the explanation I will be giving is good enough for you and the other readers.  
  
To THE SHADOW BANDIT, I am a very slow writer. The only reason why I'm writing this fast is because I have nothing else to do. School's just ended and I have nothing else to do during my summer vacations. And, no, I haven't written this fic before. So, I'm just writing whatever ideas come to my mind as I am writing them.  
  
Oh, and a little question here. If Harry and the others are in 5th year, what year will the Weasley twins be in? Or did they already graduate?  
  
I hope this chapter is good enough. This is what I get for writing a chapter 3 o'clock in the morning. My eyes are about to fall out T_T. I'll try to edit this and repost it if I see too many mistakes. 


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Chapter 6  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, its characters, spells, etc, is not mine. But the plot of this fic is.  
  
Hehe^^  
  
Author's note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please inform me if there are any minor or major mistakes within it. R&r's are greatly appreciated. Oh and this will be a slash fic eventually. So anyone who can't handle Draco and Harry together, don't flame me, just leave  
  
To those who will flame me to criticize some grammatical mistakes or something of that nature, then those flames are as welcome as reviews are.  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated ^^, they give me the confidence to continue what I started.  
  
And, they will get together eventually, I just thought that it would be better if they both started out as friends first then eventually turn into lovers, hehe^^.  
  
Oh and if some parts aren't clear, they will be cleared in the next chapters Don't worry ^^  
  
The two potions Cryptiol and Finity and the creatures TRYST, YEORL and TAILIT are of my making, I have no idea how I came up with those  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^ ^= telepathy  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
( ) = author's notes in the fic  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Harry separated from Ron and Hermione, he immediately made his way to the third floor corridor. And, after making sure that no one was there to see him go into the "secret" room, he touched the wall.  
  
The wall revealed a small passageway and Harry immediately made his way inside the familiar room.  
  
Draco was already seated on the couch, waiting for him.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"About time you arrived," said the other boy, leaning down on the couch and pouting at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, setting his things down on the table beside the couch and sitting down beside his friend.  
  
Draco was still pouting as he replied, "I tried both potions, you only took one."  
  
Harry laughed good-naturedly, "You're getting upset because of that?"  
  
Draco nodded, still pouting. "And it's not funny, it's so unfair."  
  
Harry shook his head. Draco is a good friend and a good person. He has a good heart and the purest of intentions. But sometimes, being the only child in a very, very rich wizarding family could also have a bad effect on any good person. "Alright, alright. I'll try that potion of yours, just to take that pout off your face."  
  
Draco's face brightened immediately. "Really?"  
  
"Really. Now give it to me so that we can get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
Draco reached into his robe and pulled out a vial of his potion. He handed it to Harry immediately.  
  
Harry shook his head again. Draco could be so childlike sometimes. He could get giddy and excited so quickly and yet, he could get upset over the most trivial of things. He took the vial from Draco and downed the sweet- tasting potion.  
  
And within a few seconds Harry could see, more than he could feel, the changes taking place in his body. And, upon feeling the changes, he closed his eyes, fearing the worse. He could look terrible as a girl and he didn't want to see that.  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting, Harry finally found his voice to ask, "Is it finished?"  
  
"Yes. You can open your eyes now."  
  
"Can you tell me how I look like first?" Harry asked, still afraid to open his eyes.  
  
Draco thought for a while, then said, "Perfect."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and met Draco's. "Perfect?" he repeated, not believing what he had heard from his friend.  
  
Draco nodded, reaching out to hold a few strands of Harry's long locks. "It's the most appropriate word." He looked at Harry's eyes again and smiled. "Go take a look at yourself," he said, cocking his head to the mirror in the living room.  
  
Harry stood up from the couch and made his way to the mirror. And what he saw almost made his heart stop. With Draco, it had been different. After the potion took effect, Draco did become more feminine. But it was still Draco, just with the long silken hair and the feminine curves.  
  
But with Harry, he became totally different. His emerald eyes became somewhat larger and more expressive. His hair, which used to be such a mess, was now long and wavy. It wasn't as long as Draco's had been, but it reached past his shoulders. His height, too, had been reduced.  
  
It just felt so...different.  
  
When Harry got over his shock, he made his way back to the couch. "What are you staring at Draco?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that, your eyes look enchanting when you're a girl. I mean, I barely even noticed them before."  
  
"It's because they became more expressive Draco," Harry replied. "I think the potion turned me into a different person, rather than just change my gender."  
  
"It only shows what you would look like if you were born as a girl," Draco corrected.  
  
"Can you turn me back now?" Harry asked. "I think I've had enough of being a girl. It feels so different."  
  
Draco immediately complied and went to his room.  
  
A few silent minutes later, a shrill scream erupted from Draco's room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Prof. Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork as two students Apparated into his room. One of them, he could barely recognize.  
  
He smiled at Harry and Draco and gestured to the seats in front of his desk. Both boys sat down, Harry rather grumpily and Draco rather sheepishly.  
  
"What brings you here boys?" the headmaster asked, though he could already guess the reason why both boys were there.  
  
Harry didn't answer, just crossed his arms grumpily. So Draco answered the headmaster's question. "Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape gave us an assignment two days ago."  
  
The headmaster nodded patiently and Draco continued. "I made the Finity potion while Harry made the Cryptiol potion. Before we submitted out potions, we tried them out. Harry tried his and I tried mine. Both were successful so we submitted them at once. In class, Prof. Snape gave me the freedom to choose whoever I wanted to test my potion on. I asked Harry through telepathy if he wanted to try my potion out. He refused so I chose Neville Longbottom instead. But when it was Harry's turn to try out his potion, Prof. Snape chose me to try it out."  
  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"Did he humiliate you?"  
  
"Not too much sir. But after the class, I thought that it was kind of unfair. Because I tried out two potions while Harry only tried his. But Harry complied with me and took the Finity potion."  
  
"So, what is the problem?"  
  
Draco glanced at Harry and winced at the look the latter was directing at him. "I only made two remedies. I used the first one and Neville used the second one. So... that leaves Harry without a remedy."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Prof. Dumbledore. "And?"  
  
"I simply cannot mail my father to send me ingredients for a remedy. It's not a Slytherin's way to make remedies, real Slytherins would rather give the victim more humiliation by not ridding them of the potion's effects. If the other Death Eaters intercept that mail, they will get suspicious."  
  
The headmaster nodded. He turned to Harry and said, "I know this will be very hard for you, but you'll just have to bear with this for at least two days Harry."  
  
"I can't go around Hogwarts in a girl's body!" Harry nearly shouted from his seated position. He respected the headmaster, but he just can't bear doing that.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I know exactly how you feel Harry. But we cannot endanger Draco's family. I am sure that you can understand. And about your classes, you don't need to attend them, I will personally take care of that matter. Just stay in your room on the third floor at all times. Your food will be served there as well. Are you okay with this?"  
  
"I guess so," Harry muttered. "It's definitely better than walking around school as a girl."  
  
"Then, it's settled."  
  
"I guess so," Harry said as he and Draco stood up to leave. "Thank you sir."  
  
"Thank you professor," said Draco, then both boys Disapparated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Harry and Draco returned to their room, the mood didn't lighten up a bit.  
  
Harry grabbed the books he had left earlier in the living room, went to his room and slammed it shut. He didn't even bother to speak a word to Draco.  
  
Draco was about to go after him, but thought otherwise. Knowing Harry, it would be a very bad idea to disturb him when he is mad.  
  
Draco got his materials for his next class and stood right outside Harry's room. "Harry, I'll be going to my next class now."  
  
There wasn't any reply, not that he expected to hear one anyway. So Draco took his things and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was feeling like a complete jerk. He had magically locked the door to his room when Draco had bid him farewell and went to his next class. He knew that Draco was sorry for the little mishap, and he should have forgiven his friend right away.  
  
But he chose not to. Why? He had no idea.  
  
After realizing that Draco had already left the room, leaving him alone, he grabbed the book about Animagi transformations and went to the living room to read it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remus Lupin was very surprised when he entered the DADA classroom and saw that Hermione and Ron were seated together, and Harry was not with them. In fact, he didn't see any sign of James' son anywhere in the classroom. This was weird, Harry loved Defense Against the Dark Arts as much as he did Transfiguration, it was very unlikely for him to miss this class.  
  
He had planned to talk with Harry about the Cryptiol potion after class. But that didn't seem possible now.  
  
What could have happened to Harry? If it was any student of his, he would not be that worried. But this IS no ordinary student, this is Harry Potter. And if he is missing it might spell out trouble.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, where is Mr. Potter?" he asked the two closest friends of Harry, softly and calmly. He had to try very hard to keep his worry from becoming evident.  
  
Ron simply shrugged and Hermione answered, "After our Potions class, he said he had to go somewhere else and he told us that we will meet again in Muggle Studies. But he didn't show up. He wasn't in our Transfiguration class either"  
  
"He did not attend Muggle Studies and Transfiguration?" asked the worried teacher. He was about to ask another question when the doors to the DADA classroom opened and the sixth year Slytherins entered.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked the DADA professor calmly, addressing the Slytherins.  
  
Draco Malfoy went up to him and handed him a rolled-up parchment. Professor Lupin unrolled it and read it silently. After reading the letter, he sighed and addressed the Gryffindors. "Professor Sprout has requested for an exchange of schedule. She will be meeting the Slytherins tomorrow during my time for their Herbology class. So, you will have your Defense Against the Dark Arts together with them, but only for today." 'I hope,' he added silently.  
  
The sixth year Gryffindors groaned, but they had no other choice but to spend yet another class with the Slytherins.  
  
Prof. Lupin was about to start his class, when Prof. McGonagall entered the classroom. "Remus?"  
  
"Yes Minerva?"  
  
Prof. McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out a rolled-up parchment. She handed this to Prof. Lupin and said, "This is from Prof. Dumbledore, I suggest you read it before starting your class."  
  
Prof. Lupin accepted it and the Tranfiguration professor left the classroom. He unrolled the parchment and read it.  
  
Remus, I am very sorry, but Mr. Potter will not be able to attend his classes today. This is strictly personal business and I would appreciate it if you don't ask the poor boy about this matter. And please inform his friends that he will not be joining them in their classes and will not be staying in the Gryffindor tower for at least two days.  
  
You will know about the details of this incident soon. But for now it is better kept secret, for Mr. Potter's safety.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Prof. Lupin sighed and kept the parchment. He was worried about Harry, but if Prof. Dumbledore said it was for the best, then he would rather wait for the headmaster to explain things to him.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors and Slytherins together isn't anyone's silver platter. Barely fifteen minutes after Prof. Lupin started teaching, some of the Slytherins were already wrecking havoc on some of the intently listening Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were hanging on to every word he said, but the Slytherins barely even cared.  
  
But when he had had enough, the usually calm and sweet-tempered professor said in a firm voice, "One more prank from the Slytherins and I will be forced to remove points from you. One prank is equal to 50 points removed. Is that clear?"  
  
The Slytherins knew that their house would suffer a huge blow if Prof. Lupin would deduct 50 points for each prank they did against the Gryffindors. So from that point on they paid more attention to what the teacher was discussing rather than to what the Gryffindors were doing.  
  
After a while, the Slytherins became active in the discussion and Prof. Lupin could not help but be pleased. They are such headaches when they are naughty, but when Slytherins are interested in a topic, boy are they interested.  
  
But there was this one student who still wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Prof. Lupin called.  
  
Draco didn't seem to hear him. He just continued staring at the blank wall beside the professor.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he called again, this time louder.  
  
Still Draco did not seem to hear him.  
  
So he stepped closer to the boy and said in a loud and clear voice, "Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"What?!" asked Draco, irritated. He looked like he had just snapped out of a trance and didn't even realize that he had been called three times. "You don't need to shout at me."  
  
Prof. Lupin took a step back and regarded his student with a steady gaze. Draco was glaring back at him with intense silver eyes. "I called you three times Mr. Malfoy," he informed Draco in his most reprimanding tone. "Ever since class started, you have been staring at the wall and you don't seem to have any intention of participating in this class."  
  
"I was listening," insisted Draco, still glaring at the professor.  
  
"Really? So why didn't you hear me call your name?"  
  
"I did!" Draco insisted stubbornly.  
  
"You heard the third time. But you barely noticed the first two times I called your name. Why is that?"  
  
"I...I was preoccupied," Draco finally said.  
  
"Alright," said the professor, not believing a word Draco was saying. "Since this is your final class for the day, I would like to see you after class."  
  
Draco groaned, "No way professor."  
  
"Yes way Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Another hour and a half later, Prof. Lupin finally dismissed his class. But he asked Ron and Hermione to stay behind as well.  
  
When all the other students had left, Remus Lupin turned to Ron and Hermione, "Ron, Hermione, Harry will not be joining you in your dorms and in your classes for at least two days."  
  
"What happened to Harry?!" both Ron and Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"He's not hurt idiots," Draco muttered. Ron and Hermione did not hear, but Prof. Lupin did. And Draco knew he had slipped when the professor' head whipped around to look at him. He had to cover up. "Unless our MR. Celebrity Boy isn't as strong as he is known to be. Fame can be so misleading sometimes," he added, shaking his head.  
  
That got Lupin off him. The professor turned back to the two Gryffindors and said, "I don't know either. But Prof. Dumbledore wrote to me personally and assured me that he is safe. The headmaster did say, though, that if possible, please do not ask Harry any questions about his absence when he is already joining you in your classes. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Prof. Lupin," chorused Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Good, you may go now."  
  
When the two left the classroom, Prof. Lupin turned to Draco.  
  
"What now?" Draco asked impatiently, folding his arms across his chest. "Why do I have to stay behind?"  
  
"Why weren't you listening to class earlier? You said you were preoccupied. With what, I might ask?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. ""That is none of your damned business!"  
  
"I have the right to know, I'm your teacher," Prof. Lupin said patiently.  
  
"I was listening ok? I just said that to get you off my back," Draco admitted. "Can I go now?"  
  
Prof. Lupin shook his head and said, "Not until you prove that you were listening to my discussion earlier."  
  
Draco sighed and asked, "After that I get to leave?"  
  
Prof. Lupin nodded.  
  
"Alright then." Draco went to the caged creatures on the professor's desk. "These three are creatures that are only found in Eastern Romania. This is a Yeorl male, a Tryst male and a Tailit female. These three are similar in lifestyle, habitat, food preferences and habits. All three live in lush forests, hunt down smaller animals for food and are all nocturnal. They are three of the many flying predators in the forests of Eastern Romania. They differ only in physical attributes and their fears. Yeorls hate water, Trysts hate light and Tailits hate fire." Draco turned back to his professor and asked, "Can I leave now?"  
  
The DADA professor nodded. Draco left the room in an instant.  
  
With Draco gone, Remus Lupin sat down on his desk, brows furrowed in thought. "How did he know all that?" he whispered to no one in particular. "I only discussed their names, where they can be found and about them being nocturnal. How did Draco know how to discern the males from the females and how did he know about their weaknesses? I'm sure that the library here has no information about all three creatures. I doubt that even Severus know about them. So how could Draco know?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's note  
  
To GIA, I'm sorry but my outlook express is going loco. So I will not be able to email you. I'm sorry. 


	8. Animagi

Chapter 7  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, its characters, spells, etc, is not mine. But the plot of this fic is.  
  
Hehe^^  
  
Author's note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please inform me if there are any minor or major mistakes within it. R&r's are greatly appreciated. Oh and this will be a slash fic eventually. So anyone who can't handle Draco and Harry together, don't flame me, just leave  
  
To those who will flame me to criticize some grammatical mistakes or something of that nature, then those flames are as welcome as reviews are.  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated ^^, they give me the confidence to continue what I started.  
  
And, they will get together eventually, I just thought that it would be better if they both started out as friends first then eventually turn into lovers, hehe^^.  
  
Oh and if some parts aren't clear, they will be cleared in the next chapters Don't worry ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^ ^= telepathy  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
( ) = author's notes in the fic  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
ANIMAGI  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco hastily made his way to the third floor corridor, ignoring everyone he passed. He touched the wall and slipped inside.  
  
It was only a few minutes after dinner and Draco excused himself after only eating a piece of chicken. The other Slytherins didn't even care that he didn't eat much. So Draco was spared the trouble of having to explain things to his housemates.  
  
Draco was about to make his way into his own room, when something caught his eye. There was Harry, lying down peacefully on their living room couch, with his eyes closed and the Animagi book unceremoniously dumped on the floor.  
  
Draco smiled as he made his way to his friend. 'He must've dozed off as he was reading the book,' he thought as he looked down at his friend.  
  
The fireplace was the only light remaining in the room, and it gave the room an eerie glow. But, somehow, it illuminated Harry's face perfectly.  
  
Draco, despite himself, ran his hand through Harry's long hair and whispered softly, "Was it always this soft? I wonder how it feels like when you're back to your normal body." He smiled at the sleeping boy fondly and gently shook his shoulders, "Harry, I think it's time to get up now."  
  
Harry stirred and opened up his eyes groggily. He yawned and smiled at Draco. "Hi Draco." He sat up on the couch and said, "Hey, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk a while ago."  
  
"It's nothing, it was my fault in the first place," said Draco, waving a dismissive hand. He helped Harry rise to his feet and handed him the book he was reading earlier. "I think you dropped this."  
  
"Oh, I guess I fell asleep while reading it," admitted Harry as he took the book from Draco. He looked at the clock on the wall and then said to Draco, "You're here early. Did you even have your dinner?"  
  
"I only ate one piece of chicken," said Draco.  
  
"Just one piece?!" Harry exclaimed. Then he half dragged Draco into their dining room. "I'm not letting you sleep until you've had a decent dinner," Harry declared.  
  
Draco sat down on the chair opposite Harry's and giggled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he took out some golden platters and goblets from the cupboard. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like a girl," Draco managed to choke out before laughing.  
  
Harry pouted and decided to play along. "Mr. Malfoy, you are going to eat your dinner, or else...!"  
  
"Or else what, my sweet?" asked Draco before laughing again.  
  
"Or else...you'll have to wash all the dishes until they're sparkling clean."  
  
"Alright, alright," Draco said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "You win, I'm eating dinner." He shook his head and added, "I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard."  
  
Harry looked thoughtful and replied, "On the Hogwarts Express, you laughed that much while we were talking about putting a spell on the Prefects' bathroom that would broadcast their voices throughout the entire school in case someone in there was singing."  
  
Draco, who had already stopped laughing, began laughing again. And this time, Harry laughed with him. Sometime later, they had to stop laughing, because their dinner already appeared.  
  
Both boys, not wanting to throw up everything they eat or choke on their food, decided to eat quietly. Dinner quickly ended and both boys placed their, once again, clean utensils into the cupboard.  
  
"Hey Harry, I don't have anything to do tonight and Prof. Dumbledore's already told the teachers that you won't be going to class for at least two days, why don't we get started on that Animagus assignment of ours?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Alright."  
  
Draco got the book about Animagi he had been reading from his room and joined Harry in the living room.  
  
"Have you ever tried it?"  
  
Draco shook his head as he sat down on the armchair opposite Harry. "It's not as hard or as dangerous as Prof. McGonagall once said it was. But I didn't want to try it on my own. What about you?"  
  
"I reread the book several times already, but the thought of trying it never crossed my mind." He looked at Draco and asked, "You'd like to try it out first?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I just hope that whatever animal I become, it's not too humiliating. Imagine me as a rat."  
  
Harry laughed at the thought. "I don't think so Draco. The animal you become is a reflection of yourself. I think that a rat is much too low for you and your personality."  
  
Draco silently agreed. But he could not help but feel uneasy, because he had no idea what his Animagus form would be like. Finally, after a few moments of hesitation, he finally closed his eyes.  
  
Like what he did during their Divination class, he shut out all external feelings. He was there, and yet he wasn't. Nothing connected him with the outside world. It was like being sucked into a void of vacuum. It was a place where one could lose himself.  
  
Animagi transformation is very dangerous. Untrained wizards and witches lose themselves upon the transformation and end up as a wreck, whether psychologically or emotionally. But Draco is not an untrained wizard.  
  
It was empty, the void he was in. There was nothing there to touch, nothing to see or hear or smell. But Draco knew better than to believe what he saw, he was far too strong a wizard to be mislead by such an illusion.  
  
He concentrated all his magical power to himself and could feel the void beginning to move around him. It was no longer empty. And there, before Draco was a silver thread. This is it. He touched it without hesitation and upon contact, he felt himself being pulled away from the void.  
  
"Draco? Are you alright?"  
  
Harry.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and realized that his eyesight became much more powerful. He could see the room clearly and in full detail, although the only light in the living room is the gentle light from the flame in the fireplace.  
  
He blinked. He wasn't sure if his eyes were just playing tricks on him. ^Harry?^  
  
He looked at Harry and saw the other boy sigh in relief. "You had me worried there Draco. For a minute, I almost thought I lost you."  
  
^Why'd you think that?^  
  
"You were already fully transformed, but you weren't opening your eyes and when I called your name, you didn't move a muscle."  
  
^You worry too much Harry. So how do I look like?^  
  
Harry leaned back on the couch and smiled widely at him. "You look magnificent."  
  
Draco stretched his limbs and saw that his hands, no scratch that, he had paws now; his paws had white fur, but had black stripes.  
  
After stretching, Draco leapt down from the arm chair with ease that surprised even him and strode down to look at himself on the mirror.  
  
He was now a full-grown white tiger, with ebony black stripes, silver eyes, long tail, cute ears, a cute little nose and with claws and jaws that could case deadly harm on an unsuspecting victim.  
  
And the best thing was, he felt grace that was not there before. Grace and stealth that makes the white tiger a deadly predator, and all these Draco could feel in his very bones. It was like he was born with it. It felt so natural.  
  
"It suits you very much," Harry said as Draco leapt on to the couch and rested his head on Harry's lap. Harry knew what he wanted, and complied. He reached the back of Draco's ears and scratched that area.  
  
Draco purred, content.  
  
"Now Draco, I also have to try it out," Harry reminded the huge feline. "We can't waste all night just scratching your ears."  
  
The white tiger leapt down from the couch and transformed back into Draco. He sat back down on the arm chair and smiled at Harry.  
  
"You satisfied?"  
  
"Of course," Draco replied with a huge grin on his face. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's perfect for you," Harry replied. "The white tiger form just suits you perfectly."  
  
"Now, it's your turn Harry," said Draco. "I'm excited to see what your form will be."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "I think you're even more excited than I am." Then he turned serious. He closed his eyes and very much went through the same process as Draco.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked carefully, as soon as the transformation was over.  
  
Harry moved his head and opened his eyes. ^Draco?^  
  
"You're alright," Draco said, relieved. "Check yourself out on the mirror. I think this form suits you perfectly as well."  
  
Imitating Draco's earlier actions, Harry stretched his limbs and saw that his paws were covered with pure white fur.  
  
He jumped down from the couch and walked over to the mirror.  
  
He was now a full-grown wolf. Not just any wolf. His fur was pure white from the end of his ears to last fur on his tail. His eyes were still emerald green, but were now much more powerful than human vision. The only other thing that wasn't white aside from his eyes, was his nose, which was ebony black.  
  
He had improved eyesight, but what really caught his attention were his ears and his nose. Sound he never noticed before were now so clear. The soft crackling of the fire, the minute sounds of the insects outside their window. He never noticed all these before, but now, they were so clear, that Harry could almost think that the sources of the sounds were just beside his ears.  
  
His sense of smell also improved greatly. It was about a thousand times more powerful than the human sense of smell. (1)  
  
After giving his wolf form a once over, Harry went back to Draco. And instantly changed back to his human form.  
  
"Should we go show Prof. Dumbledore this already?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
Draco was about to nod, but at that moment, another idea appeared in his mind. He grinned and asked Harry, "Do you have the Marauder's Map with you?"  
  
Harry nodded, but he was clueless as to why Draco had asked about it.  
  
"Great!" Draco exclaimed, pulling a very confused Harry into the latter's room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Severus Snape checked the Hogwarts grounds at least once every night. And this night was no exception.  
  
He was just passing the Great Hall when he heard some noise coming from the outside. He always leaves nothing unchecked, this noise was no different.  
  
He closed the great doors of Hogwarts and carefully treaded the path outside. It was very dark, even with his wand out, emitting light.  
  
He kept his ears open, suspicious sounds cannot be ignored.  
  
Just as he was passing the greenhouses, he heard the rustling of leaves. He was immediately alert and kept his wand ready.  
  
But nothing came, and he relaxed his hold on the wand. "Must be the wind," he muttered, and continued walking.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, two white forms began running towards him from behind.  
  
He heard the rustling of leaves, but reacted a tad bit too late as the two creatures jumped over him and he tumbled on the ground.  
  
He looked at his attackers and saw, silhouetted against the moonlight, a white wolf and a white tiger.  
  
He turned paler than both boys could have imagined, before getting up, turning around and run like hell, shouting "wolf" and "tiger" all the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
The headmaster smiled fondly as both Harry and Draco entered his office, using the normal way, instead of Apparating. "Yes boys?"  
  
Harry and Draco took their seats and Draco said, "Well professor, both Harry and I managed to change into our Animagi forms already."  
  
"I know," said the headmaster, knowingly.  
  
"You do?" asked both boys simultaneously.  
  
"Well," said the professor, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking at the two boys with a twinkle in his eye. "Prof. Snape was in here earlier, complaining about a white tiger and a white wolf. Am I mistaken in assuming that those two were you in Animagi forms?"  
  
Both boys hung their heads, "You weren't wrong sir." Both thinking that they should have known better than to scare a teacher.  
  
"Well, I'm not punishing you two, for now."  
  
Their faces brightened up immediately. "You're not?"  
  
The headmaster shook his head. "I must congratulate both of you for finishing that task on your own. I will let you rest for a few days before I give you the next part of your training. But, I must say boys, you must've given Prof. Snape quite a scare. He was as white as snow (2) when he came rushing here earlier. Go on, both of you. I think you should go to sleep already."  
  
And with that, both boys left the headmaster's office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Author's notes:  
  
(1) I watched National Geographic after I wrote this. So I added this little information about the wolf. I watched a documentary about the coyote, but they are in the same family right? So I thought that this improved sense of smell would apply to the wolf as well.  
  
(2) This is supposed to be "As white as paper" but I thought about it and realized that wizards don't use paper, they use parchments. And parchments aren't that white. So I changed it to snow instead.  
  
I hope everyone is satisfied with my decision for their Animagi forms. I was really considering phoenix for Harry, but you can't cuddle up to a phoenix. So I made him a wolf instead.  
  
And I just had to add Snape there because the idea kept on forming in my head.  
  
Waiting for more reviews ^^, they keep me writing. 


End file.
